Collision Course
by VandDuskgrowlcatnip
Summary: When Dusk and her flock meet Max and her flock new complications and relationships arise. Drama and humour combined, MWAHAHAHAHA! Duskgrowlthevampire and VampiressE12B made this together! V says hi.
1. Prolooge not prolouge, prolooge

Meet my Flock

**AN/**Hey there! Its V. Lets see if Dusk likes my version of how to introduce the characters and lets hope she can think of a much better Authors note.

**Hey, it be Dusk. Welcome one and all to our new story! Enjoy our little prologue here. **__

**Disclaimer: Do we look like James Patterson? Wait, don't answer that….**

Dusk's Pov (He he, I'm writing in Dusk's Pov! Funny.) 

"Dusk, Dusk, Dusk, Dusk…" Blixie was saying in my ear. Very loudly. And annoyingly. Did I mention LOUDLY? I let out a quiet growl of irritation.

"What, Blixie?" I snapped. She flew differently from me. She would kind of swerve meaninglessly, like she was drunk or something. It was the way most of us flew when we were going for a bit of a joy flight, only she did it WHENEVER she flew. Where as her black wings with those strange purple swirls swerved drunkenly, I kept my brown ones with white spots flying strictly. Like a solider would march, that's how I flew. But then, we all have our "unique" qualities.

"I was just wondering if we could take a bit of a "potty break". She said. I rolled my eyes. Blixie was 14, like Falco and I. I was the eldest, and then came Falco after a couple of months. Blixie had just turned 14. She had kept the words we had used when Kleo, our six year old with copper hair, eyes and wings, was still really little. She turned her eyes toward me, pleading. Why was she asking me you say? Well, I'm the leader of this little flock. I flipped my dark brown hair out of my eyes. It was straight and went a few inches past my shoulder. I looked down; there was a town right below us. I sighed.

"Sure Blix." I said, and then raised my voice so the rest of them could hear me. "Hey guys, we're gonna land." I tilted my feathers downward and the others followed suit. So here's the thing. They're six of us. The youngest is Kleo. She's got copper hair down to her chin and copper wings about a six feet wingspan. Not to mention these adorable big trusting copper eyes. She also has a special ability. Most of us do. Kleo can heal people. Any kind of damage, she can fix. She's six. **(Haha, that rhymed.)**

Next up is Rocky. He's got brown hair, and white wings with a wingspan of 7 feet. He's got round blue eyes. Not to mention, and this is ironic, a fear of height. Yes, it's almost impossible to get him into the sky. So when we do, we put a blindfold on him and Blixie or Falco hold his hand. He's seven years old. He has nightvision, very useful for watches.

Then there's Blaze. Let me tell you, he's 12 years of fire. That's his ability too, he can control it. He's a pyrokinetic. He's got strawberry blond hair, blue eyes, and 12ft tawny wings. **(Add him with Iggy and Gazzy and you get one hell of a time!)**

Next comes Blixie. She's got long, lower back length, black hair, with purple streaks in it. Her wings are fourteen feet, black with swirly purple designs on them. She's a bit of a weirdo. When you see those bright green eyes of her's light up…you're in trouble, because most likely she's planning something. She's also a bit hyperactive. Her ability? She's telekinetic, (Omg I spelt it RIGHT!) moving objects with her mind, oh joy. **(Note sarcasm)**

Then there's Falco, or Falsie, as I'll call him. But only when we're alone. We're kind of together, he and I. Though I will never admit it aloud to anyone but him. He's got blond hair and brown wings with white tips. His wings are 15 feet long. He's got the most amazing eyes ever. They're brown and get blue in the center. Incredible. He's a bit soft though. His power is to erase memories. He refuses to most of the time, but there are exceptions.

And me. Dusk. Dusk, the leader. Dusk the turtle betch.** (I had to add betch to my dictionary! Lol)** I've got dark brown hair that goes a few inches past my shoulders, and a 14-foot wingspan. My wings are dark brown with white spots. My eyes are hazel. I'm fourteen and I shoot lightning out of my eyes! Nah, I'm just kidding, my ability, is basically my ability to not let anything and I mean ANYTHING hurt the others. They're my flock and I'm responsible for them. I'd die for them.(I just had to give you something that you and max could have in common, just had to.) Well, my other ability is that I teleport. It's handy to just appear out of nowhere, especially when you want to mess with someone.

AN/ soooo…. How do you like it Duskers?? Did I do good? Huh? Did I? Did I? Did I? Huh? Huh? Lol.

**Blixie, you did… EXCELLENT!! You captured my character well. Anyone out there reading this, review please? It makes us happy! I'll purr!**


	2. Dalco moment and Meeting

Dusk POV

**A/N: It's Dusk! Hiya all! This started as a short thing but I'm gonna extend it for ya.**

**Disclaimer: What do ya think? NO, neither of us own it!**

**Dusk POV**

We decided to rest in a nearby cave. We all sat around the fire that Blaze made for us. Blixie was as good as bouncing with hyperness, you see, we stopped by a small town and Blixie decided she was going to buy 'something'. That 'something' turned out to be five freaking pounds of candy! And she ate every last scrap of it. So now she could not sit still. Joy. I was resisting the urge to just knock her out so the rest of us could sleep.

"BLIXIE! You're going to be up all night! So, you get all the watches tonight." I said and smirked as she started to complain.

"But Dusk! You know this will were off in a couple of hours and then I'll be so tired I can't stay up! Then we'll all be doooooomed!!" Blixie said so fast that it took a second to understand what she said.

"Fine, but you have to have the first two, the third will go to whomever you choose." I growled. She sighed and pouted, which she knew would never work on me. "Who wants marshmallows?" I asked and pulled out a bag of marshmallows from my backpack. Everyone raised their hand, I gave everyone five marshmallows.

The marshmallows lasted for a total of seven seconds. Everyone, content with their treat, fell asleep, except Blixie, Falco, and I. "Enjoy the torture Blixie." I said as me and Falco retreated into the cave. We didn't go too far from the exit though.

I couldn't sleep, not one bit. "Falco?" I whispered, so quiet that he needed to be very close to hear, he did.

"Yes Dusk?" He whispered, his breath fanning my face.

"I can't sleep, you?"

"Not a bit." He understood where I was going. He grabbed my waist and pulled me up into his lap. I placed my head on his chest and sighed contentedly. Then he wrapped his soft wings around us, making a feathery blanket. Falco placed his lips on my head and kissed me softly. "Goodnight." He whispered next to my ear.

"Goodnight." I whispered back. I turned my head and tilted it up, and Falco's lips found mine. The kiss was soft, but held an underlying passion. We broke apart hesitantly, and I relaxed in his arms. I could have sworn I heard an "Aww…" before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

**(It was going to end here but I think you people deserve more. V doesn't though. She's angry you ten people didn't review.)**

Blaze woke us up at sunrise. I was perfectly fine in my current position in Falsie's arms, but my life isn't perfect. After a quick breakfast of whatever we found in our backpacks we were off.

Kleo tugged my sleeve. "What?" I said slightly annoyed. She looked up at me her big copper eyes widened with fear.

"Robots are behind us." Kleo said in a scared voice. I turned around and, sure enough, a giant mob of flying robots with Eraser skins were behind us.

I cursed under my breath and then loudly shouted, "Hey, we've got company behind us!". The robots caught up and I was quickly surrounded.

Five robots, easy. I focused on a spot behind one of them and appeared there instantly. A swift kick to the base of its spine and it crashed to the ground. I focused on the next and repeated the process until they were all down, not even realizing what was going on.

I turned to check the rest of the flock, and started to panic. I could only spot three others. Blaze and Rocky were missing. Then I saw Blixie fall, only to be caught by a robot, and quickly flown away. Kleo was going to go down too if I didn't help her though.

With a loud growl of irritation, I teleported to Kleo. With a lot of punches and kicks the rest fell. Kleo looked up to me with her big eyes, questioning, this time. "Where's the others?" She asked.

"They got captured, but we're going to get them back." I answered. "Okay so here's the plan…"

**Blixie POV (Let's see how I do with V's POV) (She didn't do as good as she thinks she did….but I didn't tell you that. Shifty eyes)**

I couldn't help but bounce in my cage, which made the cage jiggle. OMG! In the cages opposite of me was Max Ride's flock! They were looking at me like I was the only one in here with wings, I get that a lot though.

"Who are you?" Max said to me, she talked to me!

"I'm Blixie, and this is Blaze and Rocky." I said pointing at the other two. "I know who you are! You're Max and that's Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel!" I squealed.

"How the heck do you know who we are?!" Max shouted.

"Oh, easy! The institute place! It said lots of things about you and your flock!"

"Okay…"

"Umm, Max?" Angel said, awww, she's so adorable.

"Yes, sweetie?" Max replied, turning to Angel.

"How do we get out of here?" Angel asked.

"Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick me!" I shouted and bounced in my cage even more while attempting to raise my hand.

"Errr, okay. Blixie, what's your plan?" Max said.

"We wait for Dusk to show up." I said. The other flock looked confused. As if on cue, a bunch of crashing noises started outside the door. A shout something like, "Where are they?!" sounded. Dusk has arrived. A second later Dusk appeared in front of the door.

"Blixie, the locks, now!" Dusk growled as she noticed us. I focused on the locks and clicks soon came after. I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I just do that in the first place? The doors sprang open. "Get Rocky to fly Blixie! Blaze, find the most combustible thing here and have fun. Rest of you, this way!" Dusk barked out the orders and flew out of the room, the rest of us closely behind. Falco and Kleo soon joined us. Blaze broke off as we passed a door that said 'Chemicals' and entered it.

A door that said 'Exit' on it loomed ahead. We burst through it and emerged in open air. As we flew up a large KABOOM! rang through the air along with it a mushroom cloud. Blaze casually flew up through it, not a cinder on him.

"Who are you?" Max directed the question at Dusk. Dusk glared at her. For some reason.

"Geeze Dusk." I said. "Play nice with others." She could be so temperamental sometimes.

"I'm Dusk. I'm sure you know Blixie, Blaze and Rocky. Then there's Falco and Kleo." Dusk growled pointing at each flock member in turn. "There's a cave nearby that all of us will fit in. That is if Max decides to join us. You have a choice, but no one orders me and I'll control my flock." Geeze, moody much?

"Lead the way." Max said after a minute. Dusk smirked and flew off in a perfectly straight line. I swerved behind her. This is gonna be sooo fun!

**Dusk POV**

The cave was only five miles from here, and had plenty of room for all of us. Blixie was swerving around more than usual and she had that glint in her eyes. Only a couple minutes away.

"Duskers?" Blixie asked in my ear.

"What?" I growled in annoyance.

"Can we tell them? Huh? Huh? Please?" She asked, I swear she has ADHD._**(for those of you who don't know, I do have ADHD. Which is why that's so funny!-V)**_

"If you can shut up for ten minutes, yes." I said and Blixie shut up. Huh, it worked. "Kleo, check people for injuries." I called as we landed. Kleo nodded and as people landed, she checked them for injuries.

"What is she doing?" The one called Nudge I believe asked.

"Kleo here has the ability to heal people." I heard Falco say.

"Oooooo, that's so cool! You know I'm a magnet and I can hack computers. Angel can do lots of things! She can read minds, control minds, talk to animals, shapeshift, and breathe under water!" Nudge exclaimed and went on, but I tuned her out.

"Ten minutes up!" Blixie shouted. I glared at her. "Now?"

"Sure." Then Blixie pulled out some papers from her backpack and dragged me over to Max and Fang. They stared at us strangely. "Blixie, take it away."

She took in a deep breath and started. "Me and Duskers are sisters! And Fangs my brother too!" Fang gave Blixie a look of utter shock. "And Max is Dusk's sister! Isn't that so cool?!" Max looked at me oddly. I just rolled my eyes. Then they looked at each other.

"Incest!" Iggy shouted behind us. Max and Fang shot him death glares.

"Shut up!" They chorused.

"Ewww! No! Okay let me explain. Dusk and me are half sisters, by mom. Fang and me are half siblings by dad. Max and Dusk are half sisters by dad. Max and Fang aren't related. By the way, I support your relationship Max!" Blixie said and patted Max on the head.

"What relationship?" Max asked.

"The one with Fang!" Blixie said and earned a glare from Max. "I mean your wonderful friendship! Hehehe…" She backed away. I shook my head.

"Well now that's done, flock! Assemble!" I shouted. The flock got behind me in an instant. "Might as well tell you our powers. I can teleport, Falco can erase memories, Blixie is telekinetic, Blaze is pyrokinetc, Rocky has night vision, and Kleo heals people. Your turn." I noticed Iggy's face become hurt as I said night vision.

"We also think Blixie has a multi personality disorder" Blaze whispered behind his hand.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YA!" she yelled. Blaze looked at her for about two minutes.

"Pudding." And then Blixie was all valley girl, giggling hysterically. "You see what I'm talking about?"

"What do you mean?" Max said, turning her attention back to me.

"Introductions would be nice. Right, sis?" I growled, especially at the last part.


	3. GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN

GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!

AN/ So yeah. Can you see Iggy doing this? Hah, yeah, its funny.-V

I so can, when finished reading please press the 'Go' button and tell us your opinion. V likes them, as do I.

**Disclaimer:**** Do you see my name on the spine? Yeah, didn't think so…**

**Dusk's Pov**

"Wait….what?" Max asked, looking confused. I smacked my forehead.

"Lets get a hotel room so we can discuss this in comfort." I said.

"I saw one while we were flying over Ridgecrest." Offered Kleo. Blixie patted her on the head. "Stop patting me." She stopped. One by one, we hoped off the cliff that we were positioned on, and took off toward Ridgecrest.

**30 minutes later**

We got to the motel and got two large rooms. One for my flock, and one for Max's. We sent the others up to the rooms while the two of us paid separately.

Iggy's Pov

"Ig, look." I heard Gazzy say.

"Uh, Gaz? You might not have noticed but… I CANT." I said, annoyed.

"Oh right." He said. "Well, I'm looking across the street, out the window. And you know what's right there?" he asked.

"No what?"

"A fireworks shop." I could already feel the evil grin spreading across my face.

Blixie's Pov

"Okay! So, I say we get something to eat!" Dusk looked at me.

"Blixie, we don't have time."

"Oh!" Blaze said, jumping up and down. "I can cook something!"

"NO!" all six of my flock yelled. He looked down sheepishly.

"Why can't he cook anything?" Fang asked.

"As I've already mentioned, he's a pyrokinetic." Dusk said.

"Ah." Fang said. "Lets just get Iggy to whip us something up." We all looked around for Iggy.

"Uhhh where IS Iggy?" I asked.

Iggy's Pov

"What's this one?" I asked, holding out a short one toward Gazzy.

"Uhh, just a crappy fountain." He said.

"Well that's no good." I said, grabbing another that was about eighteen inches long. "What about this one?"

"Roman candlestick."

"Perfect, lets get twenty."

Blixie's Pov

"Uhhh, he's gone?" Nudge seemed very confused as she said this.

"Where's Gazzy?" Kleo asked. Max smacked her forehead.

"I should have known. Look!" she pointed to a fireworks shop outside the window. "Honestly, and Jeb always told us not to play with fire!"

"Wow." Said Blaze. "You guys missed out on a LOT of fun!" Dusk smacked the back of his head.

"That means our only hope is" Fang gulped. "MAX." he shuddered. She looked offended and strut toward the kitchen.

"I'm not that bad a cook." She muttered.

**20 minutes later….**

We all ran into the kitchen where we saw a terrified Max holding a flaming pot!

"OHMIGOD! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" She was screaming.

"WITH WHAT!?" Rocky yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" she yelled.

"WHAT DO WE DO!" yelled Kleo.

"OH! I KNOW I KNOW!" I yelled jumping up and down. "Lets make SMORES!!"

"YEAH!" Yelled Blaze. "Lets break out the marshmallows!"

"WE ARE PUTTING THE FIRE OUT NOT ROASTING MARSHMALLOWS!" Dusk yelled at us. Just then, Iggy and Gazzy walked through the door.

"OHMIGOD!" Iggy screamed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KITCHEN?!" He pushed us all out of the way and somehow produced a fire extinguisher. He put out the fire in record time. Then he turned toward us. He glared in our general direction. "What. Did. You. Do?" he asked slowly.

"Well," I said. "We were hungry so Blaze was gonna cook something but we wouldn't let him because you know he'd set the kitchen on fire. He he. Ironic. So then we looked around for you because according to Max and Fang YOU can actually cook but you weren't here so we had Max give it a try. Then she caught whatever she was trying to cook on fire and everyone started to freak out. I wanted to make marshmallows but then Dusk glared at me and then you came in!" I took a deep breath.

"Wow." Said Nudge. "Some one actually managed to out talk me."

"Yeah." Said Falco. "She did that in one breath! I do believe that's a new record for you, Blixie."

"Right then." Said Iggy. "Now, GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" Opps, I guess he was mad at us.

**Another 20 minutes later…..**

We've all eaten our fill of macaroni and cheese now, that is a lot of macaroni people! Now we are all lazing around the room when Dusk breaks the quiet.

"Okay so… What do you need to know about our complicated family tree?" She said.

"Uh, how about everything?" Max said.

"Uhg, fine. Basically Max's and my dad is Jeb. Blixie's and my mom is the same person. And Blixie's and Fang's dad is the same person." Dusk explained.

"How does that work?" Max said, still confused.

"You see, mine and Dusker's mom met Fang's dad and had me and donated an egg to the whitecoats and added Jeb's sperm to that and you get Dusk. But my dad also met Fang's mom at a Christmas party and that made Fang. And Jeb and Max's mom also got 'frisky' and that resulted in Max." I explained in one breath. I took a deep breath to prevent passing out. Everyone stared at me. "STOP STARING AT ME OR I'LL PUNCH YOUR FACE IN!" Said my angry/depressed/annoyed side, Veronica. Then they all inched away and stopped staring at me.

"Okay then. That's confusing. How do you know this." Max said. I grinned and magically produced the papers that I had been keeping for this day.

"We found these at that institute place." I said and placed the papers in Max and Fang's hands. Their eyes scanned them.

"Now can I burn them?" Blaze pleaded looking hungrily at the paper.

"NO! These papers are proof that I am related to Fang and Dusk!" I shouted. Although a fire would mean smores…

A squeal erupted from Nudge, making everyone cover their ears except me. "OGMIGOD!! Max, Fang!! You two have sisters!!" Then she proceeded to give Max a bone crushing hug, soon followed by Angel.

"Well that's nice. Now I'm concerned about the fireworks Iggy and Gazzy got. I do not want to be blown up in my sleep." Dusk said. Destroying the moment.

"Dusk!! You ruined the moment!!" I shouted.

"I don't care. Where'd you stash the fireworks?" Dusk demanded, the last part directed to Ig and Gaz.

"Lay off them, they're not going to set them off in here." I said, annoyed. She raised an eyebrow.

"We still have a pyrokinetic in the room. Blaze has set fire to enough objects while we sleep to make me wary. Now, where are the fireworks?"

"Like we'd tell you." Iggy replied. Dusk gave him a death glare and growled.

"They aren't going to tell you, just give up." I said, trying to prevent a fight. "Blaze wouldn't dare set fire to another hotel. Especially after what you did to him last time. That was really harsh, he could barely fly!" I exclaimed.

"What happened?" Asked Iggy, his sightless eyes finding mine, he's sooooooooooo hot… Angel giggled, bringing me back to earth.

"Dusk burned a lot of his feathers, and some skin. We had to fly half as fast as usual, for two weeks, so he could keep up." A few of both flocks gave Dusk dirty looks.

"I told him the consequences weren't going to be pretty. That didn't stop him though. Blaze, that'll happen again if we are almost killed by fireworks tonight." Dusk defended. Blaze shuddered. More dirty looks were directed at her. "Let's get some shut eye people." And with that we entered our room and fell asleep.

AN/ Well, no duh! Lol. Funny. Lets hope Dusk can add more so that it foreshadows FUTURE RELATIONSHIPS!! Go on our profile and try to figure them out. Go on… try it!

I only think I made three pairings obvious so far… I'll add more relationship stuff later.


	4. I'm Cupid!

I'm Cupid

**I'm Cupid!**

**A/N: Hi ya people! Random chapter I started and Blixie can continue it. –Dusk**

**Dusk POV**

I had last shift, so I woke up the rest. Blixie was hyperactive in a total of five seconds after she woke up. Weirdo. She had that look in her eyes, the one where you know she's up to something. Crap. I would have to keep an eye on her…

We met up with Max's flock downstairs. Blixie made her way over to Nudge and started talking. Well, that should keep her busy for a while. The other flock seemed to be avoiding me, can't really blame them. I did tell them my ultimate punishment.

Blixie broke away from Nudge and then dragged Blaze away from his conversation with Iggy and Gazzy. Oh jeez. Not again. "Soooo, Blaze do you-" She started, but never finished. I had grabbed the back of her shirt and dragged her away.

"Blixie, what did I say about playing match maker?" I asked her.

"But-but-but, I'm cupid!" She responded, getting a whack on the back of her head as a prize.

"You're not cupid! Now, why aren't you supposed to play match maker?" I asked again.

"Because last time it resulted in me revealing your relationship with-" I slapped my hand over her mouth, so that no one would hear.

"Idiot! No one is supposed to know about that, remember!" I told her, hand still over her mouth. Something slimy went over my hand. "GAH!" I quickly removed my hand from her mouth. "Blixie, you are impossible." Then added loudly, "Let's move out!" Wiping my hand on my jeans, I got out of that hotel and took behind the hotel.

I had a feeling that Blixie wouldn't stop playing match maker. Well, as long as it doesn't involve me or Falsie…

**Blixie POV**

Stop being cupid? NEVER! BWAHAHAHAHASNORTCOUGHCOUGHHAHAHA!! **(I think that's her evil laugh, right?)****(Yup you got it perfect!)**First I'll start with Nudge and Blaze, then onto Gazzy and Kleo. OHMIGOD!! Rocky and Angel have matching wings!! They'll be so cute together!

I flew up to Nudge. "Soooo, what cha think of Blaze?" I started slyly. Her cheeks turned red.

"Errrr…" Holy crap! She's speechless!! I so am cupid! HA! Take that Duskers! I quickly flew toward Blaze.

"Blaze! Do you like Nudge?" I asked him. He blushed like Nudge did and stayed silent. I squealed and dragged him towards Nudge. They are soooooo cute together!! "Why don't you two get to know each other?" I said and flew off. Mission Bludge: Complete!

Something hit me on the side of the head. "OWWWW!" I shouted.

"No more." Dusk's voice said beside me. I gasped, can she read minds?

"Can you read my mind?" Dusk rolled her eyes.

"No. I just recognize the look in your eyes. If you're going to work on relationships, start with your own."

"Ahhh!! You can read minds!!" How else would she know about how I like Iggy?

"Blixie, I can read you like a book. Plus, when you looked in Iggy's eyes last night you got 'lost' in them."

"But what about mission Klazzy?"

"They're eight and six. They don't need to be in a relationship." I pouted. Mission Klazzy: Suspended until further notice.

"Fine."

"Go ahead. Start with mission… Bliggy?"

Did she just make a mission name? That is not Dusk-like. I put on a serious face. "Who are you and what have you done with Dusk?" I asked in a serious voice. She whacked me on the head, again. I'm gonna have a bruise in the morning… Then she flew off, taking her place by Falsie. How he can stand her I will never know…

Now I had to pluck up the courage to confront Iggy. What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm annoying? And a lot more questions like that swarmed my mind. I can do this! I looked over towards Iggy. He was talking to Gazzy. Oh well, better not disrupt him. I started flying away from him.

"Don't panic." I jumped (Well, as much as you can while flying) at the noise. Dusk had suddenly appeared beside me. Stupid, teleporting, bird-mutant.

"Seriously. What happened to Dusk? And who are you?" I said. Earning a growl.

"I can be nice if I want to. Besides, you're my sister, you're incredibly annoying, yes. But still, I look out for my flock and family. I wouldn't be a good leader if I didn't." Dusk replied. I stared at her in bewilderment and she smiled evilly. Then she did a very Dusk-like thing. Pushed me right into Iggy and disappeared. I fell right into that one.

I blushed tomato red and stuttered out, "I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry. M-m-my b-bad."

"It's okay." Iggy said calmly. WHAT DO I DO?? I thought of something to say quickly.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Shoot." He replied.

I said the first thing that came to mind, "Do you miss being able to see?"

"Sometimes. But my other senses wouldn't be as good if I could."

"Doesn't it bother you not to know what our flock looks like?"

He shrugged. "Not really. But I can imagine what you and Dusk look like, if you look anything like Fang and Max."

"Well, Dusk has shoulder length dark brown hair, hazel eyes and dark brown wings with white speckles. I've got lower back length black purple streaked hair, green eyes and black wings with purple designs. Falco has blonde hair, brown eyes that turn blue in the center and brown wings with white tips. Blaze has strawberry blonde hair blue eyes and tawny wings. Rocky has brown hair, blue eyes and white wings. Kleo has chin length copper hair, copper eyes, and copper wings." I said, very fast. It took him a moment to process it all.

"How long can you hold your breath?"

"I dunno, I never tested it. But I'm guessing longer than most people. Seeing as I can talk for long amounts of time before having to take a breath." The conversation went on for a long time, I was only half paying attention, the other half of my mind was on him, his voice, his eyes, his body, everything about him. Every once in a while our wings would brush and would blush and stutter a little.

"Lunch time!" Max called. We all dove down. Blaze got a fire going quickly and we pooled together our food supplies so we could chose what we wanted. Iggy and I continued talking between mouthfuls. We took to the skies again after a good meal and we talked even more.

"Do you think I'm annoying?" I asked, this question kept popping in my head. I _needed _to know!

"You're a little chatty, but not annoying." He responded. I sighed in relief.

"Have you ever felt like you might never find the one person you… love?" I asked sheepishly.

"I've never really thought much about it. Why?"

"Well, the night before we met your flock, we were resting in a cave and I had first watch. Dusk and Falco snuggled up together really cutely and I thought I might never find a person who loves me the way they love each other."**(I just read that and realized..I AM IN SOOO MUCH TROUBLE! SAVE ME!!)**

"Wait, back up. Dusk and Falco? In _love_?"

"Oops… Forget I said that! Dusk will kill me if she figures out I told you that! So just forget that. And tell no one."

"Okay okay, their secret is safe with me."

"You really never thought about a person somewhere out there that was like meant for you? Like, love at first sight? Or, err, sound?"

"No, not really. A couple of times while we weren't on the run. But other than that, nope."

"How do you feel about me?" I asked bravely, hoping that he liked me more than just as a friend. **(Letting you people know, that is sooooooo out of character for me!)**

"Do you mean how I like you? Like as a friend or sister or… err more?" He said awkwardly.

"Yes." I said sheepishly. "I promise it won't be awkward whatever you say. But please, be truthful."

"You first." He said.

"Okay… I think… I… love you." I said quietly. Iggy smiled widely.

"I love you too." I'm sure we would have kissed then, if we weren't flying. I flew closer so that our wings touched each stroke. And we just flew on in a comfortable silence.

**A/N: How did ya like it? I'm hoping V can add more humor. Now please, before you leave, press the purple/blue/lavender/violet 'Go' button!**

**Dusk wanted me to add humor, but this is already FREAKING HILARIOUS! -V**


	5. Mmmm Puppies AHH SEAGULLS!

Mmmmm, Puppies…

**Mmmmm, Puppies… AHHH SEAGULLS!**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter of Collision Course. We noticed the lack of Total and Akila and so we decided that Akila and Total were spending some time with Dr. Martinez. -Dusk**

Or are they? I'm just kidding they are.-V

**Disclaimer: No. but we do own Blixie's crazy dreams and fear…**

**Dusk POV**

"Mind telling me why we're going to this Dr. Martinez's house?" I asked Max. We woke up in our cave this morning and Max decided to go to Dr. Martinez's house. She hadn't told us why though.

"We've got to pick up Total. The talking dog that we carry around usually." Max replied.

"Why? Unless he can fly, he's not much use." I told her.

"He started growing wings. They should be full grown now." She responded. A dog. Growing wings? That is… strange. Stranger than usual at least. I shrugged and flew back to Falco, who was holding Rocky's hand as Rocky flew blind folded. Weird kid.

"Well apparently we are going to pick up some dog with wings named Total." I said.

"That's… interesting." Falco responded. "Dusk, I think that if Max trusts this person, you should too. Max isn't likely to like whitecoats."

"From what I hear, she trusts Jeb. _(_Dusk? Since when does max trust Jeb?) **(The voice Blixie, the voice.)**I think that's reason enough to not trust Max's judgment." I spat out the name Jeb. I hate that creep.

"Jeb isn't that bad. He did help Max escape." Falco defended for Jeb.

"Yeah. And he also left six other bird kids behind. Including his other daughter."

Falco dropped the argument. Instead he turned his attention to Rocky. "How ya doing Rocky?"

"O-o-o-kay I-I g-guess." Rocky stuttered out. I looked behind me to check on my flock. Blixie was next to Iggy, they're inseparable now. Blaze was talking with Gazzy and Kleo was deep in a conversation with Nudge and Angel. (Awwwww we're inseparable!) 

"We're going down everybody!" Max shouted and dove down. I tucked in my wings and free fell. I jerked open my wings a few feet above the ground to break my fall. In front of us was a house, I guess Dr. Martinez's. Max walked up to the door and knocked when the rest landed.

A girl, probably 12 or 13, answered the door. "MAX!!" She squealed. And proceeded to hug Max.

"Err… Hi Ella." Max said as she hugged her back. I tried not to chuckle at the odd sight. A little black dog with brown **(Let's pretend his wings are a dark brown, I don't know the real color…) **wings on his back came out.

"TOTAL!!" Angel shouted behind me. She ran past and scooped up the little fur ball. Another dog came out behind him.

"Nice to see you too Angel." Total choked out, for Angel was hugging him hard.

"Max?" Said a woman who walked out of the door. Ella stopped hugging Max and the woman gave her a hug.

"Hi Mom." Max replied. Mom? Interesting…

Ella finally noticed the rest of us. She waved. "Hi Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Fang, Gazzy!" She shouted. Apparently my flock is invisible…Betch. "Wait, who are you?" Ella asked as she noticed my flock. Finally… Now we had the attention of Total and Max's mom.

"I'm Dusk. And this is my flock, Falco, Rocky, Blixie, Kleo and Blaze." I pointed at everyone as I said their names.

"Flock? Do you guys have wings too?" Ella asked.

"No, we walked here." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Of course we have wings!" I pulled out my wings to prove it. The rest of my flock followed suit.

"We could have, liked, stolen a truck and drove here." Blixie said, absent mindedly.

"I'm Dr. Martinez and that's Ella. Why don't you come in? I'll make some cookies." Dr. Martinez said. I went in, reluctantly.

**20 minutes later…**

We all introduced ourselves and got comfortable. Well, most of us. I was on edge the whole time. I couldn't relax, especially with Ella glancing furiously at Blixie.

"Isn't there a beach nearby? I hope there is! 'Cause then we can go swimming! And Angel can talk to the fish! Isn't that so cool! It would be so fun! We could make sand castles, and swim, and-"

"Nudge!" The whole other flock shouted.

"Sorry." She said timidly.

"Can we go to the beach Max? Please?" Angel pleaded and turned her bambii eyes on Max.

"Dusk? Please?" Kleo said, mimicking Angel except on me.

"Pa pa pa pwwweeeeeaaaasssseeee??" Blixie added. "Pretty please, with whitecoats roasting alive over a fire on top!" Max's flock stared open mouthed at her. "What? We all know Dusk is sadistic!"

"Whatever..." Ella said, still glaring at poor Blixie. I might have to kill her…

"Why would I want to go to the beach?"

"Because I'll tell you about my traumatic dream last night!" Blixie said cheerfully.

"Fine."

**20 minutes later at a beach… somewhere...we don't know where…but whatever…**

"Okay so," Blixie started. "I was a vampire, and ummmmmmm, we were going to see my parent's boss. And she had little puppies, and I slipped up and killed them. I drank them dry and they're boss lady was all sobbing and stuff because she couldn't find her puppies and my dad was all "Blixie did you eat them." And I lied and was all "nnnoooo." And then they found the dead little puppies in the drive way and my dad slapped me and I slapped him back and then I woke up," Blixie finished. (I really did have this dream folks….-V) I burst out laughing.

"That is the best dream I've ever heard of!" I choked out.

"HOW IS THAT FUNNY IT WAS A HORRIBLE DREAM! HORRIBLE DANMITT!"

"Awwwww." Said Rocky. "Blixie swore!"

"Weird, Blixie never swears." Said Falco. Whose been here this whole time, you just didn't know it…..

"Blixie. I'M FREAKIN SADISTIC OF CORSE I THINK IT'S FUNNY! Oh, and Blixie does swear, you just never hear it." I replied.

**Blixie's POV**

Just then, thousands and thousands of horrific maneating birds swarmed down from the sky! SEAGULLS!!

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed, running in circles, all panicy.

**Dusk's POV**

As Blixie screamed and ran I started laughing harder, and the next thing I knew, I was on the sand rolling around unable to breathe. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Iggy and Max walked over.

"Dude, whose screaming?" Iggy asked.

"Uhhh, Blixie's running in circles screaming like a mad women. Why?" Max answered.

"Oh shit." Iggy said.

"She's deathly afraid of seagulls." Falco said.

"Why?" Max questioned. "They're BIRDS! And we're 2 BIRD!" the seagulls were gone now and Blixie stopped and sat down on the sand. She rocked back and forth, back and forth….

"Just look at those things." She said terrified. "They look like birds of doom flying on strings. THERE IS SOMETHING FREAKING WRONG WITH THOSE THINGS!!" she screamed. (And I really am afraid of seagulls people! Don't you laugh at me!-V) **(It's HILARIOUS!!)**

"Is Dusk… laughing?" Max asked in confusion.

"Yeah, she does that when people are in pain. You should have seen her when she burned my feathers!" said Blaze.

"That's a lovely picture." Fang said quietly.

"I… HAHAHA … can't … HAHAHA… breathe!" I laughed out.

"Cant….stand….the seagulls…." Blixie said still rocking back and fourth while Iggy tried to comfort her. Obviously it wasn't working. I snuck up behind her.

"CAW!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! THE SEAGULLS ARE BACK!! NOOOOOOOO!" she screamed. Iggy glared in my general direction.

"No that's just Dusk being in-humane."

I collapsed to the ground in another fit of laughter. Oh god, this is sooooooo funny!

AN/ I know your laughing right now. How? Because I live in your kitchen cabinet. 

**I love her odd fear. And her misery…**


	6. Barbie Doll Song

Barbie Doll Song (Shudder) Barbie Doll Song (Shudder)

AN/ those of you who are a fan of my relationship with Iggy AKA bliggy… will be very pissed off by this chapter…thank you.

**This is gonna be fun…**

**Disclaimer: GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD! WE DO NOT OWN MR!!**

**Blixie's POV**

We were swimming around.Yup, swimming. Swimming be fun. Swimming is fun to say…. I was no longer paralyzed to the ground in fear, as Nudge started to sing Fergalicious. (Does ANYONE know how to spell that?) It got me off of the ground, paralyzed in fear. Now I was on my back, using my wings to stroke. Dusk popped up next to me with an evil grin on her face. Oh shit….

"You're a Bliggy girl in a Figgy world…." She sang. And swam away, fast.

"Figgy??" I floated there confused for a moment…Fang!! I gasped, and swam after her.

"Dusk I swear to god I'll kill you!!" mood swing…..

"FIGGY IS REAL!!" Dusk yelled. I stopped a moment when I was in from of fang and Iggy.

"And what is Figgy?" asked Iggy.

"Fang/Iggy." I answered. Fang looked like he was a gonna kill somebody. Please let it be Dusk.

"YOU'RE A BLIGGY GIRL IN A MIGGY WORLD!!" Dusk sang, louder.

"Excuse me!" Max shrieked. Fang turned to glare at Iggy who looked incredibly confused.

"YOU'RE A BLIGGY GIRL IN A NIGGY WORLD!!" Dusk continued to shout.

"WHAT?" shrieked Blaze, looking very very embarrassed? I could tell he had been flirting with her.

"YOU'RE A BLIGGY GIRL IN AN EGGY WORLD!!"

Ella stuck her tongue out at me from her place on the beach. I started to swim away as tears came to my eyes. The singing stopped to be replaced by laughter. Betch. I swam to shore and hid behind a tree. I didn't use my power much, but I can always make exceptions. **(I'm scared now…)**(Oh, you should be….) Dusk came closer…closer. Before you could say penguins, I had rocks and sticks throwing themselves at her over and over again, leaving bruises everywhere. Water just kind of floated in mid air until it was over her head, practically drowning her. She was panicking that's why she didn't use her power.

"Worth it!" Dusk shouted from the pile of rocks and sticks that were now her.

"Not for long!" I shouted back. I think I heard an "Oh, shit". Slowly, cars from the parking lot floated toward me. Both flocks had gathered and were now watching. I dropped them EXTREAMLY close to where her nose should be under the rocks. There was just enough space that I didn't get her. Though I think the Honda gave her a scratch.

You could hear the rocks shaking. Cool, I traumatized Dusk! The other flock was staring more then ours.

"I can be evil, when I want to be." I explained. Now it was easy to see I was related to her. (That's relatively dramatic, I'm soo proud of myself.)

Dusk remembered her power finally and the rock pile collapsed as she appeared next to Falsie. She sent a glare in my direction, I smirked and threw another rock at her. I giggled in my head at the bruises on her arms.

**Dusk POV**

Oh, how I loathe Blixie right now.(Oh get over it, you got what was coming to ya.) To think I thought of killing the Ella betch for her… Then again, I could still do that… Hmmmmm….. That would be fun.

I disappeared and appeared next to Ella. I swiftly kicked her in the shin. I reappeared on her other side and kicked her other shin. Then I reappeared next to Falco. She looked around with a pained expression on her face. She'll never know… No one ever does…

It's Ella's fault that I'm damaged. She stuck her tongue out.(Denial.)

**Blixie's POV**

I glared at Dusk the whole way back to the Maritinez's house. She glared at me. And the eyes in the back of my head, figurtivly, knew that Ella was glaring at me. Betch… I won't let her steal Iggy. She has hell to pay if she tries…

**Two updates in one day Wooooo!! Haha, Blixie beat me up.**

Haha, Dusk has lots of bruises!


	7. Chocalatie Fudge Cake

Cocoalatie fudge cake.

_**AN/ wide eyes. The fudge is coming…THE FUDGE IS COMING!!**_

**Yum, fudge… Mountain Dew… (drools)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Fudge. I used to own fudge. But I ate it all. Sad. Also we don't own mountain dew or coke. Unless you count that coke in the fridge.

**Blixie's Pov**

So we drove back to the Martinez's with Dr. M driving. Inttteeerrrreeessstttiiiinnggg. When we got back, she had a chocolate fudge cake sitting out for us. Everyone dug in. But Max caught my arm and led me outside and back in the woods.

"Hey!" I said. "I wanted to have some Fudge cake." I crossed my arms and pouted. Max rolled her eyes.

"I told Iggy to save you a piece." She said.

"Okay!"

"So, about Dusk…"

"Yeah…."

"What's her PROBLEM?" She asked.

"Oh." I said, finally getting it. She wanted to know why Dusk was so…Dusk like. **(I think you were looking for the word EVIL!!)** "Oh, you see, uh" God she was going to be pissed if she found out I told max this. "Well, I guess it's just that, well, Jeb took you out."

"Whaat?" she asked.

"Well, he got you out of the school, and he left us there. You know, and then you found your mom, so, even if you hate Jeb, you still have parents. And well, Dusk and I really don't. She doesn't like you because, your you. You and your flock were made for a reason besides being experiment on, and we weren't."

"Oh."

"Yeah, she's a bitter old betch." I said.

"And then of course, our flock is generally run differently from yours."

"What do you mean by that?" She said, looking a bit insulted.

"Well, yours is generally family based, ours is more like a military group." I frowned when I said this.

"I did notice that. Dusk does resemble a military general." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, she's not as tough as she looks." I said.

"Huh?"

"Well, you remember what happened at the beach." Max nodded. "If you have the right abilities, she's pretty easy to take down." I laughed a moment. "Of course the only reason she didn't see it coming from me is that it's very unlike me to do something like that." **(… Blixie… You are dead. I will hang you by your eyelashes and then whip you with a coat hanger until you die!!)**

After that we both went back inside and ate some chocolate Fudge cake. Dusk looked at me suspiciously, but I just waved at her and she shrugged. I went up to Iggy and grabbed my cake, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks."

Another glare was sent in my direction by, no surprise, Ella. What did I do to her? Betch. God I'm thirsty… Why does swimming have to make you so thirsty?

"Iggy, where's the refrigerator? 'Cause ya never know." I asked.

"I'm blind." He stated.

"Riiiiight." I said remembering that little fact. I looked around the kitchen, spotting it. I quickly got over to it and opened it, looking for a drink. And there, in all its shining glory was…… MOUNTAIN DEW!! An idea sparked in my head. Hehehehehe, this night shall be awesome!! I grabbed the two liter bottle along with a coke. Grabbing a bunch of cups I filled one mostly with coke, then added the mountain dew. The rest were pure coke.

I floated a cup to everyone, making sure the mountain dew went to Dusk. Everyone murmured their thanks. I giggled quietly to myself. I went to stand by Iggy again.

"What did you do?" Iggy asked quietly.

"Let's just say tonight is going to be… crazy." I replied, I giggled again.

It didn't take long for my plan to be put into action. Dusk started fidgeting and tapping her fingers or foot. She got a frustrated look on her face. "I'm gonna fly." She announced and walked, a little too fast, out the door.

"What's up with her?" Fang asked. I laughed out loud. All heads turned to me.

"I… hahaha… put…. Hahahaha…. Mountain dew…. Hahaha… In her drink!!" I said between laughs. My flock gasped and the others just looked confused.

"So?" Max asked.

"Dusk reacts… oddly to mountain dew." Falco said.

"She goes completely insane!" Blaze added.

"Should we be scared?" Gazzy asked.

"If you don't mind a hyper Dusk. Luckily she's not sadist while hyper." Falco mumbled.

"Come on!" I said and ran outside to watch Dusk.

**Dusk POV**

"WOOOOO!!" I shouted as I twirled and twisted through the sky. I laughed with pure joy. I decided to go faster so I pumped my wings faster.

"DUSK!!" I heard someone call from below. I looked below and there was everyone else down there.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on up!" I yelled down at them and resumed my joy flight. When no one came up, I decided to make them.

Quickly I teleported down behind Blixie, grabbed her arms and teleported her with me back into the sky. "Open your wings Blix!" I told her as I let go. She was shocked for a second and dropped a few feet before opening her wings. I beamed at her, "Atta girl!" I repeated the process except with Falco, then Blaze, after him Kleo. I went on to the next flock.

"Come on sis!" I said joyfully as I appeared behind Max. Grabbing her and getting her in the sky. "Loosen up and fly!" I said and laughed as I let go and she sprung open her wings. The rest finally got out of their states of shock and flew up themselves. Rocky looked frightened when I came down for him. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." I told him and picked him up under his arms and flew up steadily.

"Dusk! Please don't do this!" Rocky shouted and closed his eyes.

"I wouldn't dare drop you!" I said and flew up. I positioned myself so Rocky was on top of me and we were facing the sky and I was flying backwards. "Open your eyes Rocky." I whispered. He did as he was told. His eyes were terrified at first but seemed to calm seeing as he wasn't looking below. "Aren't the stars beautiful?" I asked him. He nodded, entranced by the stars. I smiled, "Now, relax, open your wings, and flap. But never take your eyes off the stars." I murmured to him. He did and I slowly let go of him, silently coaxing him into flying on his own. With my mission accomplished I resumed my joy flight.

"Falco!" I shouted as I flew over to him, beaming.

"Hey, Dusk. Enjoying yourself?" Falco asked. I nodded eagerly.

"Yep! I even got Rocky to fly!" I said proudly. His eyes widened in shock as he looked for Rocky in the sky.

"You did." He breathed out.

"Come on! Let's have some fun!" I shouted and grabbed his hand, dragging him through the twists and turns I flew in. I laughed joyfully.

**Blixie POV**

I laughed as I watched Dusk pull Falco through the roller coaster-like loops she was making in the air. Unaware of the fact that she was flying waaaay to fast to be normal.

"Is that laugh coming from Dusk?" Iggy asked, confused.

"Why, yes, yes it is." I said. Enjoying the sight before me.

"Why don't you do this more often?" Iggy questioned. Oh, I forgot about that reason. I laughed nervously.

"Ummm, when she wakes up after she crashes, she will be sooooo angry. It's worse than usual. She'll snap at anyone, for any reason. I am sooooo dead. Better enjoy life while I still have one." I said and grabbed Iggy, doing the same kind of thing Dusk was.

**Dusk POV**

I stopped the looping and instead twirled Falco and I in circles, making a downward spiral. Seconds before we would have crashed I teleported us higher. I came to a stop so Falco could become de-dizzified.

"When did you learn to teleport two people?" Falco asked as he regained his sight.

"Just now." I said happily. Then I was surrounded by black.

**Blixie POV**

Oh shit. Dusk already passed out. Luckily Falco was near and caught her before she plummeted to far down. I am sooooooooooo dead when she wakes up.

**AN/ Is that a cliffie? I don't think so. Well Cupid's Jinx, there is your chapter.**


	8. I AM THE VOICE IN YOUR HEAD

I AM THE VOICE IN YOUR HEAD!

AN/ hahahahhaha….BWHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAAHAHH! be very afraid, fang…'

**BLIXIE MUST DIEEEEEE!!**

**Disclaimer:**** Blixie: WE OWN MR! **

**Dusk: YOU IDIOT WOULD YOU READ THE SCRIPT FOR ONCE! God…**

**Blixie:-looks down at script- we don't own maximum ride? **

**Dusk: nope. **

**Blixie: -pouts- your no fun. **

**Dusk: hands Blixie explosives-**

**Blixie: YYYAAAAAAYYY**

**Dusk: -smacks forehead- what have I done? **

**It remains to be seen….**

**Blixie's Pov**

While Dusk was passed out on the couch, I snuck into the kitchen and grabbed the duck tape. I snuck back in, and duck taped a walkie talkie to Fang's left shoe. Then I took the other one, and a pan, and hid in the hall closet. Dusk woke up soon after that.

"WHERE IS SHE!" she yelled, as soon as she did. I flinched and contained a giggle. Why was I giggling when I knew Dusk was about to kill me? No idea, I'm just weird like that…

"Uhhh, I don't think anyone's seen Blixie since we got you in here." Falco said. "Have you seen your sister anywhere, fang?"

"Nope." **(It bugs me how fang and Falco never talk to each other, I mean, their both in love with their flock leader, their names both start with F for some reason. I don't know why but it really ticks me off.-Blixie) **

Dusk stormed off into the kitchen to make some pizza rolls. (**lol, pizza rolls.-Blixie) **Everyone else went to do their separate things as well. Falco went to try to calm Dusk off. Blaze and Nudge settled down to a game of rummy. Nudge giggled when Blaze accidentally set a king on fire. Gazzy and Rocky were watching Sponge bob, and Kleo and Angel were coloring. Iggy was probably in the kitchen too. Max sat down next to Gazzy and Fang went off into "his" room. Mrs. M had gotten a bigger house in the past couple months with more rooms for everyone.

Now was the perfect time to put my plan into action. I took it as my personal job to annoy my siblings. Dusk had gotten 14 years of it, and Fang had skipped that. Now, that's just not fair at all, is it? I lifted the other walkie-talkie to my mouth.

"FANG!" I saw him jump. How did I see it if I'm in the hall closet you ask? Well, I wired in a TV and a camera to his room, all for this special prank.

"Who said that?"

"I did…" he looked annoyed.

"I who?"

"We are not discussing Idaho at the moment, fang, we are discussing the fact that I am YOUR voice." I said, knowing he wouldn't get it.

"I didn't say anything about Idaho?"

"Yes you did."

"No I'm pretty sure I didn't."

"Excuse me, but the first rule of voicnessism, is that I am always right." I snapped. Fang rolled his eyes on the screen.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but I think you've got the wrong person. Shouldn't you be in MAX'S head?"

"NOOOO. I'm YOUR voice, remember?" I said. Geeze, he was more annoying then me.

"Soooo, is there something you wanted me to do?"

"Uhh, yeah, go kiss max."

"Uhhh, how bout, no." Stupid fang…

"Fine, then go get me a juice box." I was really starting to get thirsty. MUST GET JUICE BOX!!

"NO!"

"I SAID I WANT A JUICE BOX!" I yelled. "Do you die your hair?"

"Ummm, nooo.."

"I don't either!" I said. "Now go to the kitchen, Jonathon."

"Uh, its Fang, and why?" he said. "Wait a moment you don't have hair!"

"I told you. I want a juice box…and you only THINK I don't have hair…"

"How do you plan on drinking it since you're a voice in my head."

"Just set it down by the closet in the hall and walk away." Fang sighed and did as told. When he walked away I reached out of the closet and snatched it up. Suddenly I heard an "AHA!" and Dusk yanked the door open. Let me tell you there was a reason I had a frying pan it the closet with me. I grabbed it and smacked her on the head with it. She fell unconscious to the floor. Falco heard the noise and came out. Unfortunately so did everyone else.

"Dude, why do you have a walkie taped to your shoe?" Falco asked Fang.

"That's funny, I don't remember putting it there." He said. Max looked at him in disbelieve.

"Fanggggg have you been hearing voices?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" she picked up my walkie-talkie and shouted into it.

"YOUR SUCH A FREAKING MORON!!" And then all was right….until Dusk woke up…

Dusk Pov

I quickly appeared behind Blixie with a FLAMETHROWER that appeared out of nowhere… **(MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! MUST KIIIILLLLLLLL!!) (MY JUICE BOX IT BE EMPTY!!NOOOOOO!!-Blixie) **"Run." I whispered sadistically. Blixie screamed and ran like all of hell was chasing her… Then again it might as well. I laughed and ran after her, flamethrower just waiting to be used.

"HOLY CRAP SHE HAS A FLAMETHROWER!! SOMEONE GET HER!!" someone-I really don't care who-shouted. I just laughed and teleported in front of Blixie, evil smile on my face.

"YOU CHEATED!!" Blixie screamed. **(DAMMIT, DUSK YOU CHEATED!! BIIITTTCCCHHHHH-blixie) (Who said I couldn't? –Smiles evilly-)**

I grabbed her arms and swung her around and threw her to the ground. **(Ow, that hurt! Bitch…-blixie) **I placed a foot on her back in between her wings, exposing them. This is where the flamethrower comes in. I used it to burn off a lot of feathers. Blixie was screaming, I was laughing. Unfortunately my fun stopped when a lot of people grabbed me from behind and pulled me off. "I wasn't done!" I shouted and struggled.

"Dusk, you're done. She's been punished enough." Falco stated calmly in my ear.

"NO! She deserves to DIE!!" I screamed and struggled more. Something hard hit my head and I was engulfed in darkness-again.

Iggy Pov

(**But I don't want to write this part, I'm busy drawing hearts around Iggy's name…)(Well too bad. You get to write hitting me. Doesn't that make it worth it?) (Nopt really… that's my new word….) (Yeah- 'Cause you can't type. But fine.)**

I picked up the neglected frying pan from the hall, and smacked Dusk over the head with it. She was knocked out instantly. I dropped said frying pan and ran over to my abused girlfriend. She was whimpering in pain. "It's okay- Dusk can't hurt you now." I whispered reassuringly and kissed her head.

"My wings…" She sobbed, crying into my shoulder. I whispered words of reassurance in her ear.

"Did they do experiments on her brain or something? You know- to make her all evil." Nudge asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. At least we think so." Falco said.

"Well." Said Blixie. "They did do experiments on her brain, but she's just naturally evil. I remember her pulling my feathers out when we were toddlers. Betch."

"Wow," said Kleo. "She was a mmeeeaaann little kid…"

AN/ Sooo, SHOW BLIXIE SUPPORT, KIDS!

**Bring on the hate mail… Hehehehe, worth it.**

**I'll get you…**

**Haha- You can't fly!**

**You wont be able to when I'm done with you!**

**Sure- I'll just teleport away. Then steal your… JUICE BOX!!**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**


	9. ContestIMPORTANT READ PLEASE

Contest Contest

Guess what? We're having a contest! Well, Dusk doesn't know about it yet, but she will when she sees this. So, here's the contest. Does anyone out there have some mad drawing skills? Well prove it! Draw us a picture of your favorite OC pairing or OC character!

**Pairing Examples:**

**Dalco**

**Bliggy**

**Bludge**

**Klazzy**

**Rangel**

**Character Examples:**

**Dusk**

**Falco**

**Blixie**

**Blaze**

**Kleo**

**Rocky **

**Or, draw one of the scenes from the story so far! At the end of September, Dusk and I will pick our agreed favorite, and then each pick another winner individually. **

**There may be ties, I have reason to believe that there are some kick ass artists on this net. **

**So send your art work to ****v and dusk at yahoo dot com**** and cross your fingers till the end of September!!(no spaces in v and dusk by the way.)**

**And if we don't get ANY entries we're gonna be sad and depressed and won't update for a very long time. So PLEASE enter the contest, even if you suck at drawing cause we both do to.**

** -Blixie and Dusk**


	10. Counseling

Counseling

**Counseling??**

**AN/ Hello. I know that you hate me so I'm going to say… I REGRET NOTHING!! And we have a plot now. Yup.-Dusk**

**Disclaimer: Blixie: We don't own MR… yet…**

**Dusk: For we still need to perfect the plan to steal the rights to MR. (Figures out what she said) Uhhhhh, you didn't hear that… (Hides blueprints to James Patterson's house)**

**Dusk POV**

Here I am, standing and glaring at nothing in particular, thinking: _Why does the world hate me?_

_I don't know, wait a second… Am I talking to myself?! In my head?!_

_Well, yeah. No one else wants to talk to you._

_Oh just shut up! Great. Now I'm telling myself to shut up. Joy._

"Dusk?" Someone asked.

"What?" I snapped. Looking at who was interrupting my inner argument, Falco.

"Come on. I need to tell you something." He said and walked off. I shrugged and followed. He lead me outside. "Listen, me and the flocks have been talking and-"

I interrupted with a sigh, "Where do they want to go now?"

"No it's not that." Falco said nervously. "We think it would be best if you took counseling." I was quiet for a moment, letting the new information sink in. Then I turned furious.

"COUNSELING?? HELL NO!! I am NOT going to counseling!" I growled, glaring at Falco.

"We just think you need some help with you anger."

"I would expect this from the others but _you?_ I TRUSTED you to NOT to do something like this to me!" I yelled, venom lacing my voice. "You know what? I don't need this, I don't need you or your pathetic excuse for a flock!" I shouted and did what was best. Punched him right in the face. The shocked Falco fell from the impact. "I'm leaving." I said.

I snapped open my wings and flew, not caring where I ended up, as long as it wasn't near them. _I'm not stupid,_ _I know they whispered behind my back, whishing I was gone or wanting Falco to lead, but I never thought he would turn against me. _I scowled. I need to take my anger out on something… Looking down all I saw were trees. It'll do. I did a nose dive and closed my wings, free falling. Then I jerked my wings back out and floated down the rest of the way.

I built up my fury and punched the tree in front of me, a loud crack resounded. A large indent was left in the tree. I smiled evilly, I know what I can do now.

**Blixie POV**

"What do you mean she flew away?" Asked Blaze. We're all sitting in Dr. Martinez's living room listening to how Dusk took the counseling idea.

"She just flew away." Falco said in a sort of daze. His nose was broken and was bleeding before, but it stopped.

"She'll come back after she cools down, right?" Kleo asked, a bit panicky.

"She wouldn't just abandon us, would she?" Questioned Rocky. No one answered either of them.

"I don't see why you miss her. She was really mean." Angel said.

"Because, _she_ got us out of the school. _She_ lead us and steered us out of trouble. _She _saved us from the school, again, if we were captured. _She_ took us rejects under her wing and protected us." Falco hissed. Wait, Falco, angry?! Wow, he rarely ever is angry. "You were saved by Jeb, a white coat. Dusk managed to get us out without the help of any white coat. You were given food for a couple of years, Dusk went days without eating to make sure we were fed. Now tell us why we shouldn't miss her." Everyone stayed silent, either from shock or lack of something to say, I'm not sure.

"Who will do all those things for us now?" Kleo asked, her eyes tearing up. Falco went back to being sweet and started to comfort her.

"She'll come back, just like you said. No need to worry." Falco said, but I could hear the doubt in his voice. Suddenly, I knew she wasn't coming back. She'd truly lost her mind. She'd never have even pinched Falco otherwise. She'd loved him.


	11. Visits

Visits

**Visits**

**AN/ This was partially inspired by a bunch of songs. (IMPORTANT IF YOU ARE ENTERING THE CONTEST) PM or review us to tell us that you are entering the contest so we know that your entering, but don't have the actual picture yet. Remember, you only have about 4 weeks to send us the picture. It would help to send it earlier so we can give you results faster.-Dusk**

AN/ serisly, do you want me to win?? I'm the only one so far drawing pictures. Sad… and I'm not even good at it!!

**Disclaimer: Dusk: Ugh, let's get this over with. No, we do not own MR. Deal with it Blixie.**

**Blixie: Sniffles**

**Jeb POV**

I walked down the white halls of the school. Going over my things to do today list in my head. **(Be a traitor/jerk is number 1-Dusk) **When Dr. Sanderson came up to me looking like she was about to share some news.

"Yes, Dr. Sanderson, what is it?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Your daughter has joined us!" She practically squealed, _Maximum?_ She pulled me into a room with experiments in crates.

"Maximum?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm hurt. My own father didn't guess me." A cold sarcastic voice said behind me. I turned around and faced the girl.

"Dusk." I responded, keeping the fear out of my voice. I'm very well aware that she hates me, and showed the least reluctance to torture and kill. Not to mention her anger issues. The only avian hybrid that has as much hatred as an Eraser. A successful experiment. Fortunately she was in a dog crate with a power suppressing band on her wrist.

"Jeb." She growled. A look of pure hatred was on her face. She sat Indian style except with one leg placed over the other. **(I sit like this all the time, its comfortable.-Dusk)** Her arms were crossed, but what surprised me was the fact that none of her flock was with her.

"Where is your flock?" I asked.

"They aren't my flock anymore, how the hell would I know? They could rot in hell for all I care. The traitorous betches. I'm not afraid to be alone." She growled.

"Then you were captured while alone?"

"No. I came of my own free will."

"Then why are you here?" She smiled her sadistic smile that sent shivers down my spine. I noticed now the slight spark of insanity in her eyes. Oh shit.

**Blixie POV (A few weeks after Jeb's POV)**

A month! Dusk has been gone for a month! We figure she was either captured by the school or she really isn't coming back, maybe even both. I know it's the second though. Falco took the lead and made us leave saying that we would lead the school there if we stayed too long, but we know he really just wanted to get out because this place reminded him of Dusk. Max's flock came with us, none of them wanted to separate from us.

Our flock turned all depressed at anything that reminded us of Dusk. The worst was Falco though. He was depressed all the time, he made sure to cover it up though. The little kids saw a strong and caring Falco; I saw a depressed and broken one. I tried my best to distract us, randomly saying something when the subject changed into Dusk.

"Why are carrots orange?" I asked as we flew in silence. Everyone turned to stare at me. "What? Most vegetables are green, then BAM! Carrots are orange. It's the weirdest of vegetables." _**(AN/ dusk is very good at writing in my Pov…-Blixie)**_

No one responded. "Does anyone else hear humming?" Iggy asked.

"Where?" Max asked, looking around, paranoid.

"Behind us." Iggy stated. We all looked behind us. A giant group of Flyboys were flying towards us.

"Everyone, fly as fast as you can!" Max shouted we all started flying away. The Flyboys were gaining, and fast. "Get ready to fight!" We all turned. I started taking them apart with my telekinetic powers but could only destroy about five at a time. Dusk would have been teleporting behind them hitting their 'sweet spot'. NO! I've got to focus on destroying these Flyboys!

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!!" Three voices yelled. We all flew as fast as we could away as a giant fire ball consumed a ton of them, it didn't go away, instead it moved to consume more Flyboys.

"Alright! Go Blaze!" Nudge shouted. The fire ball disappeared to leave only a few Flyboys. Only to be backed up by a hundred more. We were slowly over come by them. Our wings, wrists, and feet bound and weird metal bands around our wrists, stuffed into a truck.

"Might as well rest up everyone." Max said. We obeyed.

We awoke to being dragged out of the truck and into the School. We were put into crates, unbound, and then put in a white room with a bunch of other crates, only a couple occupied. They looked like they were going to die soon.

"Nudge, these bands, can you get them off? What do they do anyway?" Blaze questioned.

"Wow! These things suppress our powers! As for getting them off; they seem to have an intricate code to get them off. You see the numbers? You need to punch in the right code. Give me a minute to figure it out." Nudge said then proceeded to crack the code.

Jeb rushed into the room then. "Quick! You all need to get out of here!" He said panicked.

"Well how do you suppose we do that?" Max asked scathingly. **(I really wanted to use that word…-Dusk)**

"I'll help you out." He said as he ran over to my cage and punched in a code, 48169. "Open the locks and escape. No time for questions! Leave before they terminate you!"

I focused on the locks and sprung them open. "Come on!" Falco shouted and flew to a nearby window. He punched it and it broke, showering us with glass. We quickly made our escape.

**Dusk POV**

"You knew I would kill you eventually, didn't you?" I asked the person in front of me, his back facing me.

"Yes. I thought I might as well save them." Jeb said and faced me.

"Awwwww, isn't that sweet." I said in a mock sweet voice, "Couldn't bear to see your precious Max killed, could you. Well, all that will be over soon."

Without warning, I kicked his feet out from under him. He fell to the floor. I picked him up by the throat and punched him in the stomach. "This is your punishment." I whispered and finished him with a hard hit to the head. I dropped his body on the floor. "Maybe your daughter will like you better now." I said as I teleported him. I walked away casually.

**Blixie POV**

We flew like the hounds of hell were trying to kill us. Out of nowhere, Max screamed. We all turned to see what made her scream. She was holding a dead body, Jeb's dead body! Max chucked the body and flew at super sonic speed, we all did our best to catch up.

"That was creepy!" Kleo shouted. We all nodded in agreement.

"It just appeared out of nowhere, one second-nothing, next second-Max is holding a dead Jeb!" I shouted.

"There's only one person that can teleport. That I know of, anyway." Falco said sadly.

"You mean…" Rocky trailed off, eyes wide.

"Dusk? Dusk teleported him?" Blaze said confused.

"Well, SHIT!" I yelled. "WE'RE ALL GONNA FREAKING DIE!! SHE'S COMING!! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHHHHHIIITITTTT!!" Iggy slapped me.

"Ow, thanks." The rest of them looked at me.

"She's freaking lost it, and you know what happed the last time she went phyco?? Yeah, she tried to freaking kill us!"

"Last time?" Fang asked? "what did you do last time?"

"Falco erased her memory." Came the reply from Rocky.

"I will never understand why you would follow some one who goes phycotic on a regular basis and tries to kill you.." said Iggy.


	12. Following Week

**Following Weeks**

**AN/ Grrrrr, REVIEW!! SEND PICTURES!! COME ON GUYS YOU DON'T WANT ME TO WIN DO YA?? –Blixie…..HI Samm!! (AKA: Kleo)**

**Send us your pictures, dammit!At least tell us your entering. Only a couple more weeks people.**

**Disclaimer:**** Ya know what, you think of one… I don't feel like it… Fine. No sue. We no own MR. Yay for caveman talk.**

**Blixie's Pov**

The next week, things finally started to go back to normal I mean, we all really missed Dusk still, but we started to fall back into our normal routine. Which was good.

Monday, 5:00 AM (Only Blixie would be up at this time voluntarily…)

I sat in front of the TV with a bowl of pure sugar in front of me.

"HHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH…." Fang's eyes opened. We were all too freaked out to sleep separately, so we had a huge nest of all 11 of us in the room with the TV.

"What the hell are you watching??" He asked. Everyone woke up automatically. Falco just looked at me, the TV screen and rolled his eyes. He laid back down and closed his eyes. Kleo gasped.

"FALCO! Blixie's watching Inuyasha while eating sugar! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DOES TO HER!!"

"Whash it do ta her?" Iggy asked in mid yawn.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHINUYASHAHEHEHEHEHNACHOSEHEHEHEHEHEHKIKIYO'SABITCHHEHEHEHEHEHEHHE…" I said.

"Oh." He said.

"Yes, she is completely obsessed." Blaze said, rolling his eyes and laying back down.

"Well, who can blame me? I mean, LOOK AT THOSE EARS!! THEIR ADOWABLE!!"

"Iggy's got competition from a fictional anime character. Nice." Fang snorted. Everyone eventually quieted down and went back to sleep, except me. I couldn't help but wonder if Dusk was watching it at the same time. She would have laughed at the same parts as I had. We would have counted the ear twitches…

Dusk's Pov

**Monday, 5:00 AM**

I'd been planning the flock's demise all of Sunday. I wanted a break, and when I looked at the clock, I was glad I had. Inuyasha should be on about now. I turned on the TV. Haha, Inuyasha's ears were hilarious. But I realized that Blixie was probably laughing right now, too, and I shut the TV off.**(Can you blame me? His ears rock.-Dusk)**

Blixie's Pov

**Tuesday, 1:25 PM **

Something smelt delicious. I wandered into the kitchen to see what it was. Iggy was in the kitchen cooking something. Max stood by the pot inhaling the heavenly fumes.

"Hmmmm." I said, also inhaling. "Dude, what are you making??"

"Soup." Iggy answered.

"Oh my god.' Max said. "Blixie, come here, you HAVE to taste this!" She picked up a spoon and spooned up a small spoonful of soup. **(haha say that three times fast!)** I blew on it and put it in my mouth.

"HOLY GUACOMOLY THAT'S GOOD!!" I said. "'cept it needs some salt." I said, grabbing the salt shaker.

"No DON'T!!" Iggy yelled, but it was too late, the salt had fallen.

KAAAABBBOOOMMMMMM!!

The soup exploded.

"Heheheh, that's why I don't cook." I said.

Dusk's Pov

**Tuesday, 1:27 PM**

I tipped the pizza dude and brought the box inside of my little one room apartment. I'd taken the credit card with me when I left the flocks. And now that I didn't have to take care of them, I could whatever I wanted. I devoured the whole pizza in front of my plans for their demise…

Blixie's Pov

**Wednesday, 2:34 PM**

I closed the door to the refrigerator. Turning around, I walked towards the living room. Fang walked past me, snatching the juice box out of my hand so easily it took me a moment to realize it was gone.

"HEY!" He just looked at me. "Give me back my juice box!" I said, holding out my hand.

"Ahhh, no. You owe me one." he said, before he turned and walked out of the room. GRRRRRRRRRR…

**Dusk POV**

**Wednesday, 2:34 PM**

Hmmmm… How should I kill Kleo? I've already used, flamethrower, drowning, burying alive, whipped **(With a coat hanger of course)**, shot, and stabbed. Oooooooo, hanging sounds good…

I sipped my juice box in thought.

**Blixie POV**

**Thursday, 4:58 PM**

"Ooooo, can we get cookies?" I asked. I looked up at Max with puppy eyes.

"Cookies? Yum. Yeah we can!" Max answered, grabbing a couple boxes of cookies.

"SALAMI!!" Shouted Falco from down the aisle.

"HAM!!" Blaze replied. A whole log of salami was thrown at a shocked Blaze, hitting him square on the chest.

"SALAMI!" A ham was thrown at Falco in response.

"HAM!" Meat flew everywhere, hitting anyone that got anywhere near.

"STOP IT!!" Max commanded, the meat stopped in mid-air then fell down on the floor. "Uhhh, that was weird. Anyway, we'll get both, okay?"

"Alright." Blaze mumbled.

"How did you even get into a fight about meat?" Nudge asked.

"Salami is my favorite…" Falco murmured.

**Dusk POV**

**Thursday, 4:58 PM**

I shifted through the contents of my fridge. "NO SALAMI?! I THOUGHT I JUST GOT SOME!!" I growled at nothing in particular. "Now I have to settle for turkey. Damn."

I grabbed the turkey, lettuce, and pepper. Made myself a sandwich, got some sweet tea, **(I love this meal really…) **and plopped down on the couch. All the while grumbling about the lack of salami.

**Blixie POV**

**Friday, 2:27 AM**

I took a juice box from the fridge. I tip-toed over to where Fang was sleeping. "Hehehe…" I laughed quietly. I swung the juice box down on his head, making the box crush and the juice spread all over his face.

"GAHHHH!!" Fang shouted and jumped up, resulting in the others doing the same. I burst out laughing.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Fang yelled.

"Stealing my juice box!" I said and stuck out my tongue. The others groaned and went back to sleep. Fang stalked off to clean his face.

**Dusk POV**

**Friday, 2:27 AM**

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME AT 2 IN THE MORNING?!" I shouted angrily at the random white coat that decided to call me.

"We need to know when you are attacking. We plan to send help-" I cut him off.

"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!! I can handle those pathetic losers anytime." I growled.

"Then you at least must come back to test your strength." He said.

"Another one?" I groaned.

"Yes. We need to be sure that you are ready."

"Fine." I grumbled and hung up. Damn those white coats.

**You think of the rest of the week, MmmKay, Dusk?**

**Fine. –Grumbles about having to do everything-**


	13. Duskies Comin

Duskies Comin' for You…

**Duskie's Comin'…**

**AN/-Smiles Evilly- I'M BAAACK!! Blixie made me go insane, so she must pay the price. MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Disclaimer: Never will own MR. Deal. My song is partially mine, I did change it…**

**Blixie POV**

Stupid watch. I wanna sleeeeeeeep! We had set up camp in a forest. The rest were in their 'nest', all nice and cozy. While I'm on watch next to them.

"One, two, Duskies comin' for you…" An ominous voice sounds in the dark, followed by a cackle. Oh. Crap.

"WAKE UP!! DUSK IS HERE!!" I shout and run around in a circle.

"You sure, Blix?" Falco asks, hopeful.

"Three, four, there's gonna be some gore…" Dusk's ominous voice continues, answering him. A shiver goes down my spine.

"OH SHI- I mean… SMERFS! SHE'S GONNA KILL US!!" I start to run away.

"No! She could be waiting for you in the bushes! Stay together!" Max shouts. I run back and hide behind Iggy.

"Five, six, let's see who she picks…" Dusk's voice is followed by rustling of leaves and another cackle.

"Be on guard everybody, she could appear anywhere." Max says.

"We knew _that_!" Blaze shouts.

"Seven, eight, this is your fate…" More rustling, in a new direction.

"Shit, shit, shit…" I curse under my breath.

"Get ready, Falco." Max whispers.

"Nine, ten, better start runnin' again…" She finishes. All goes quiet as we wait for an attack. A cackle from that bush, a rustle behind that tree, a laugh from above, she seems to be everywhere!

"You should be glad I had to abandon my original plans. They would have taken too much time. Now I have to use plan B." Dusk says sadly, while we search for her in the dark.

"Come out and fight!" Fang calls.

"Don't encourage her!" I shout.

"As you wish, Fang." She appears right in front of him and uses an uppercut to get him airborne. She appears to his right and kicks him, in the stomach, to the left. She appears to his left before he hits a tree and kicks him again, making him go up and right. This time she appears above him and kicks him so he spirals toward the ground. She had given him no chance to fight back. He lands with a BOOM, in a small Fang-shaped crater. She lands next to the crater and smiles sadistically at us. "Who's next?"

Silence. She looks at each of us in turn. "No volunteers? Then I'll have to choose myself." She disappears again. We look around frantically. A scream pierces the air. We turn towards the noise.

"ANGEL!!" Rocky and Gazzy shout at the same time. Angel's knocked out on the ground, blood oozing from a wound on her shoulder. At least she's breathing.

"Any volunteers this time?" Dusk appears beside Angel. She looks down at Angel, makes a face of disgust and kicks her body aside. This sets off Gazzy.

"Don't touch her!" He shouts angrily. Dusk drops to the ground and kicks his legs out from under him. Rocky charges after, but she jumps up and uppercuts him, knocking him to the ground, Gazzy recovers and stands up and throws a punch. Dusk catches his fist and twists it painfully, delivering a punch in the gut at the same time. He falls to the ground.

"Like the new tricks I learned?" She asks in a sickly sweet voice. "The school will do so much for you, if you've the right intentions." She disappears again, laughing madly.

I check where the others are, Max is over Fang's crater, calling his name desperately. Iggy stands protectively in front of me, Blaze and Nudge in a similar position. Kleo sits by Angel, Gazzy, and Rocky, healing their wounds as fast as she can. Wait, where's Falco?

"Hello, little sis." Two hands wrap around my throat and pulls me back. Iggy turns. "Well, any last words sister?" I flail in Dusk's arms, throw multiple objects at her, but she dodges and teleports them away. My hits don't seem to phase her in the slightest.

"IGGY!!" I shout.

"Good bye, Blixie." She laughs. But instead of the blow that I expect, her arms loosen, and let me go. I stumble away, and look to find out what happened. Falco has a firm grip on Dusk's head and Dusk has a glassy look in her eyes. She falls into his arms after a second. Falco's gasping from the effort.

It takes a moment to sink in. "We beat Dusk…. We beat Dusk. WE BEAT DUSK!! WOOOO!! GO FALCO!!" I shout and do a little happy dance.

"FANG!!" Max shouts. We turn to the noise. Kleo's collapsed to the ground from the energy of using her power so much. Max clings to Fang as he breaths shallowly. Angel, Gazzy, and Rocky are sitting up, leaning against each other. They smile as they see the out cold Dusk.

"She won't remember a thing?" Asks Nudge. Falco shakes his head.

"Only what I choose her to forget. I erased everything since Dr. Martinez's house. So yes Blixie, she won't remember that you slipped her Mountain Dew." Falco replies, breathlessly.

"YESSSSS!! I'm off the hook!!" I shout some more and do a happy dance, pulling Iggy in with me. He laughs with me. Falco joins in as he cradles Dusk. Soon all of us are laughing insanely, except Dusk, she'll be unconscious for a long time. Fang has to lean on Max but everyone else is fine except for a few bruises and scratches on Gazzy, Angel, and Rocky.

**AN/ Blixie can write the ending happy stuff. I'm just glad I got to write the fight scene. Did I do good? Review, and enter the contest, which I will extend until we have one more participant. That gives you lots of time.-Dusk**

**This happy ending stuff I didn't know that… I think we should all die if this is the end… Or is there MORE?**

**We could always have more to the plot.-Blixie**


	14. Good News

**Good news! We're going to continue! Here's the problem though… WE HAVE NO IDEA AS TO WHAT TO DO!! That's where you came in. We want **_**YOU **_** yes, YOU, to decide what happens next! We want your ideas, if we like the idea, we'll put it into our story. We also need to know what to center things on, romance, humor, or drama. We'll have a poll. We need any ideas, even if you think they're stupid. We still might use it. We got our last contestant! (It's Luna, V) Get those to **_**v and dusk at yahoo .com**_** (Get rid of the spaces) We need those in a week. Two if we don't get any, so finish up those pics and send them to us.**


	15. Can't Think of a Title

**Can't Think of a Title…**

**AN/ I'm too lazy to think of a title… But I've had this idea in my head and so I must type it! And we have a new plot! So, yay!-Dusk**

**Third Person**

The laughing died down, and the younger ones went to sleep. The others stayed up and thought of a reason for Dusk's lost memories. They decided a Flyboy attack, with Dusk plummeting to the ground, hitting her head on multiple branches and the ground, would suffice. Falco had assured them that they had plenty of time to think of one, Dusk would be out for at least another four hours. With that reassurance, they fell asleep too, except Max, who had decided to take first watch.

After a good 4 hours and 38 minutes, Dusk finally woke up. Iggy was currently on watch.

"Owwww…. What did I hit my head on?" Dusk grumbled to herself as she sat up.

"A ton of branches and the ground." Iggy replied.

"I wasn't asking you! Wait… Where are we?" Dusk asked.

"Some forest." Iggy said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious! I thought we were heading to Dr. Martinez's house." Dusk said, rubbing her head.

"Ummm… That was a little over a month ago…" Iggy said.

"Aw, shit. Like I need more memory loss… Anything important happen?"

"Nope." Dusk didn't believe him, something was always happening in their lives.

"I'll take watch now, Iggy."

Iggy just shrugged and gradually fell asleep. Dusk woke up Falco by shaking him.

"Hey, what happened in the last month?" Dusk questioned.

"First, are you okay?" Falco asked, concerned. Dusk rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. Just some memory loss, again. Now will you tell me?"

"Just the usual. Flyboys and nothing else special. We didn't pick up Total, though, because he wanted to stay with Akila." Falco lied. Dusk blinked in confusion.

"Who?"

Falco sighed. "No one special."

Everyone started to wake up about then. Fang got up first, so he started to wake the others. Soon enough everyone was awake. Falco was a little disappointed, for he wanted to spend some alone time with Dusk.

"Dusk, can I speak to you, alone?" Falco asked.

"Sure." Dusk agreed and they walked off. Blixie decided to eavesdrop then, and Iggy followed her, of course, and then it was like a domino effect, one would follow another, until all of them were following Falco and Dusk.

Falco and Dusk stopped walking, and suddenly, Falco was hugging Dusk.

"Don't scare me like that." Falco muttered in Dusk's hair, while she buried her head in the crook of his neck. Max's flock and most of Dusk's flock were too shocked to speak at this point. Blixie just watched like it was a movie.

"I won't." Dusk promised and tilted her head up, Falco's lips meeting hers in a kiss. Dusk's arms wound around Falco's neck and her hands wove through his hair, while Falco's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

Gasps and an awww, broke them apart though. Dusk quickly pushed Falco away and blushed furiously, looking at the ground.

"This is one crazy dream." Max said.

"Awwwww, you two are so cute sometimes!" Blixie squealed.

"OHMIGOD!!! Falco and Dusk just kissed! Did we enter the twilight zone? You know that one show with the weird twists and bulululululooo, before every episode? Except this is in color and it's real!" Nudge rambled.

"SHUT UP!" Dusk shouted, still blushing.

"They were bound to find out at some point, Dusk." Falco said and wrapped his arms around her from behind, Dusk subconsciously leaned on him.

"Could you…?" Dusk asked.

"I'm not going to erase their memories." Falco said firmly.

"Fine." Dusk grumbled.

"They say opposites attract, but this is just weird." Blaze commented, earning a death glare from Dusk.

"I knew it all along." Iggy told them.

"Only because I told you!" Blixie shouted.

"You WHAT?!" Dusk shouted, embarrassment quickly turning to rage.

"Um, um… I made the purple whales eat our socks?" Blixie said, getting odd glances.

"What the heck?" Gazzy responded, very confused.

"That's not the point Blixie! You told Iggy about me and Falco!" Dusk shouted, but Falco held her in place.

"Calm down, what's done is done. Can we just forget this whole thing?" Falco said.

"Fine."

"Weirdest moment. Ever." Fang replied. Nods of agreement were made by most of the others.

**One Month Later…(That part up there, it was oddly my idea… Why do I torture myself?! Blixie, remember what happens now? 'Cause your writing it.-Dusk) ****(Got it!-Blix)**

Blixie ran down the stairs and collided with Dusk.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dusk yelled.

"I want you to get us a husky!" Blixie shouted.

"Why?" She asked.

"'Cause I like 'em." Dusk glared at Blixie.

"No."

"Come on!"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"Damn it Blixie! If you don't shut up I swear…"

"Hey, guys?" Kleo asked. Blixie and Dusk turned to her.

"Yeah?" Dusk asked.

"Could one of you help me put my hair up? I can't get it all in the rubber band."

"Sure!" Blixie agreed, taking the rubber band from Kleo. She started to pull Kleo's hair up. Dusk turned away. Suddenly, Blixie gasped.

"DUSK**!**" She yelled. Dusk whirled around to see Blixie holding Kleo's hair off her neck. There were six numbers printed there…

**AN/ Ooooh! A cliffie!-Blix**

**We truly are evil to leave such a cliffie…-Dusk**


	16. Comfort Food and Skiing

**Comfort Food and Skiing**

**AN/ See? We weren't joking when we said we wouldn't update in forever if we didn't get any contest entries in. Oh, and yes, that was an expiration date on Kleo's neck, sorry to all Kleo and/or Klazzy fans… And sorry for any OOC-ness, we are a bit out of practice at this point. So now, here is this little chappie…-D**

**Disclaimer: We don't own MR or Sailor Moon… But we do own Kleo…**

**Third Person**

All the flock sat on a large hotel room bed, watching Kleo's favorite T.V. show, Sailor Moon.

Kleo sat in front and center of everybody, crying quietly while watching the show, a large plate of nacho chips on her lap. Blixie sat behind Kleo on Iggy's lap while crying and stroking Kleo's hair. Dusk sat on Kleo's right, grasping Kleo's hand, her eyes red and watery but not daring to actually run. Falco sat on Kleo's left, silent tears running down his face as he tried to comfort Kleo with whispers of fake promises. Blaze sat in between Falco and Blixie, with Nudge leaning on his shoulder, both quietly crying while desperately trying to comfort each other. Rocky and Angel sat in between Dusk and Blixie stifling their sobs the best they could. Max, Fang, and Gazzy sat at the base of the bed, in the middle in front of Kleo sat Gazzy, sobbing quietly. On Gazzy's right sat Fang, refusing to cry even when on the verge of tears. To Gazzy's left Max cried silently but she faced away from the others, not wanting them to see her cry. **(By the way Kleo… I don't need your judgments! GRRRR!-D)**

"Kleo… What do you want to do tomorrow?" Dusk asked quietly after Sailor Moon ended. Kleo thought it over for a while.

"Can we go skiing?" Kleo asked. Dusk gave a small smile.

"Sure. We'll go to the tallest mountain we can find and we'll ski all the way down." Dusk assured her. "We should get some rest now… Night everyone."

Everyone said their goodnights and fell asleep, tears still in their eyes.

**6:34 AM…**

Fang, who was on watch, started waking everyone so they could get to a mountain to ski early.

"Alright everyone! Let's stop by a sports store and get some skiing equipment!" Max said, pulling out her credit card.

**12:52 PM…**

Everyone was dressed in winter coats, snow pants, gloves, hats, the works, all except Blixie, who wore a tank top and shorts, because she claimed she didn't need any winter wear because it was summer. Everyone had their skis and they stood on top of the mountain.

"SHOOT!!! It's COLD!!!!" Blixie shouted, shivering violently.

"I told you that you would need a coat! But did you listen?! No! You didn't!" Dusk shouted at her. Falco stopped Dusk's rant and Blixie's on coming response.

"Don't fight. Not today. For Kleo…" Falco told them. They nodded sadly.

"Everyone ready?" Max asked as she finished strapping on her ski.

"One second!" Blixie shouted, who quickly put on her coat that Iggy had brought despite her protests. "Alright!"

"Kleo, pick your ski partner." Dusk said. Kleo looked at all of them.

"Can I pick everyone?" Kleo asked. Everyone looked at each other, trying to decide for her.

"How about we all take turns? Alright? Pick your first one Kleo." Iggy mediated.

"Angel!" Kleo shouted. Everyone else paired up and shot down the mountain.

There were lots of cool tricks, like Fang's backflip after going off a ramp, but even more crashes, like Blaze running straight into a tree, and then making it catch on fire. Luckily for him and the tree, it was snowing, so it didn't last long. Blixie could barely ski at all, she lost balance every foot she moved, Iggy helped keep her upright most of the time.

They ended up skiing for 4 hours. Kleo had the most fun, she didn't crash once, and even managed to pull off a spread eagle.

**5:03 PM…**

"You're a skiing natural Kleo!" Gazzy told her as they took off their skis.

"Thank y-" Kleo didn't finish her sentence. Her eyes glazed over, her breathing stopped, and she fell forward, Gazzy catching her.

"KLEO!!!!! GUYS!!!" Gazzy shouted desperately. They were all there in an instant, calling out Kleo's name. Iggy checked her breathing and her pulse multiple times. He went as far as too try and restart her heart and breathing, but to no avail.

Eventually he stopped and shook his head. "She's dead." He whispered.

That's when everyone started to burst into tears. Some whispered no and others clutched her dead body, asking her to come back. Dusk even went into threatening Kleo through her tears, telling her that if she didn't come back she would just leave her body here and not look back.

Eventually they all stopped denying Kleo's death and just sobbed.

**7:32 PM…**

They all helped carry Kleo's body to a nearby forest clearing.

"How far down should we bury her?" Asked Blaze sullenly.

"Only a foot…" Dusk replied quietly. "We can't stay here for too long. Flyboys or something worse will come after us."

And so they dug a rectangular hole only a foot deep that just barely covered Kleo. Each flock member held a feather of their own. One by one they said their final goodbyes to Kleo and put the feather in her grave, until 11 feathers stood in Kleo's grave, blowing a bit in the small breeze, but not flying away.

They all settled beside her grave in silence, in an unannounced vigil. Slowly they all fell asleep, starting with the Angel, whom tears tired her out. Everyone slept that night, no watch was taken. Somehow Gazzy managed to stay up the longest, staring dejectedly at the mound of dirt that held Kleo's body, but even he fell asleep.

**The next day… 7:36 AM…**

Nudge was suddenly jolted from her sleep as the ground underneath her moved. She looked at the mound of earth she slept on and noticed it was Kleo's resting place.

"OH MY GOD!!!! EVERYONE WAKE UP!!! I THINK KLEO'S ALIVE!!!" Nudge shouted at the top of her lungs, making everyone else wake up. "The ground! It moved right where Kleo's head would be!!! I think she's alive!!! Hurry!!!" Nudge said and started to dig.

The others instantly took action, digging up Kleo's grave as fast as they could, not caring where the dirt ended up. Soon enough Kleo's head was dug up.

Kleo's eyes sprung open as she breathed in deeply, as if waking from some sort of nightmare where she couldn't breath. The others gasped at first, completely shocked. Soon enough though a chorus of "KLEO" rang through the air, as she was hugged and kissed from her journey into death.

Blixie jumped up and started to happy dance. Eventually everyone was dancing, even Dusk and Fang. They all jumped around with Kleo on their shoulders or swinging her in their arms. Falco picked her up and swung around and around until they both turned green and fell over.

Nudge was so excited all she could do was jump up and down, speaking so fast that it was all in gibberish. Blixie jumped up next to her and sterted doing the same thing. Dusk looked at them and shrugged.

"Why not?" Then she went up to them and did the same thing.

Twas' a very interesting sight…

**AN/ Alright… That's done. Blixie can do the last parts… Oh, and by the way… The next chapter is going to be one of our funniest yet!-D**

**OMG! Can I start the next one? Please? Oh well, I'm going to next hour… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! -Blixie**


	17. possibly our funniest chappie

**enPossibly our Funniest Chapter Yet**

**AN/ The title speaks for itself, no? This one's a long one too… If you are wondering where we are, we are at someone's vacation home and we apparently carry a calendar too.-D**

**OMG this is gonna be hilarious…-Blix (I don't remember typing that!!!! STOP SPEAKING FOR MEEE!!!!) LOL**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but our own problems…**

**Third Person**

Falco glanced at the calendar, his eyes fell on today's date and he froze, paling, and his coffee cup fell to the floor, shattering into a million pieces. Dang and Blaze, who also happened to be in the kitchen trying to decide what to eat for breakfast, looked at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Fang asked. Blaze's eyes fell to the shattered remains of the coffee cup.

"I'm not cleaning that up for you." Blaze said, before making his way toward the cupboard. Fang looked at the calendar that Falco was staring at, and paled as well.

There were three circles on different days. They were labeled Blix, Dusk, and Max. Falco swayed for a moment before Fang splashed cold water on his face.

"There in no WAY you're going to pass out on me and make me deal with this all alone." Fang said to him.

"You have Iggy and Blaze to help you." Falco said, trying to get out of the kitchen door, which Fang was blocking. "I'm gonna go block myself up in a closet."

"We have to be strong for Rocky, Gazzy, Angel, and Kleo. We can't just hide and leave them alone with those vicious people!" Falco and Fang each took a deep breath.

"Okay, whose first?" Falco said, hoping it wasn't Dusk.

"Dusk starts first.." Fang said, he seemed strongly relieved.

"Oh crap." Falco said as realized the date was today. "Hide every sharp object you see!"

"Why?" Fang asked as a tired Dusk shuffled into the kitchen, sobbing.

"I-I-I-I h-ha-hate the wor-world!" She sobbed. **(Thank god I'm not like this in real… -D)**

"Oh, that's why…"

"Good morning Dusk." Falco said carefully, trying to keep her from going deeper into depression.

"Why do you hate me Falco!?" Dusk sobbed and sank to her knees. "I should just kill myself and save you the trouble! I'm going emo. Fang, give me your knife."

"I'm not emo." Fang said. Falco in the mean time hid all the sharp objects in sight.

"Just give me the knife Fang!" Dusk sobbed back.

"I'M NOT EMO!!!" Fang shouted.

"Stop lying to me and give me your knife!" Dusk half shouted half sobbed.

"I'M NOT EMO!!! I DON'T HAVE A KNIFE!!!" Fang screamed at Dusk. Falco had hidden the most dangerous sharp objects by now.

"FINE THEN!!!" Dusk started searching the kitchen for a sharp object. She only managed to get a plastic knife. She started trying to cut herself with it, but was quite unsuccessful.

"Dusk, we don't hate you, you don't have to kill yourself, just put the knife down." Falco said gently. Dusk in the mean time kept trying to kill herself, but was unsuccessful again.

"Damn it!" Dusk shouted when she broke the plastic knife, she threw it away and then laid down on the floor crying. "WHY?! WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME?!?"

Falco sat down next to Dusk, rubbing her back softly. "The world doesn't hate you and we don't either Dusk."

"WHY ARE YOU LIEING TO ME?!" She shouted into the ground.

The rest of the flock was in the kitchen by now, most shocked by the site (Or sound in Iggy's case) of Dusk on the floor, sobbing her eyes out. After getting out of shock, they edged their way around Dusk and Falco to get their cereal.

"STOP LIEING!!!!" After saying that, Dusk, ran off to curl up in her 'emo corner' and sob her eyes out. **(he he gotta love the emo corners!~Blix)**

Falco sighed and just got his breakfast and put a bowl of cereal by Dusk for her to eat. She ate it in between sobs while Falco just sat by her.

"Just leave me alone…" Dusk said through sobs, and then ran away to a new 'emo corner' to be alone. Falco just sighed and continued the day…

**(A new emo corner where Falco couldn't bother ~blixi)**

**Next day…**

"One down." Falco said. He still had to deal with Dusk for the rest of the week, but at least he wouldn't be suffering alone. Fang shuffled into the kitchen opened up a can of ravioli. **(LOL-Blix) **"So let's see who gets to suffer with me today." Falco said.

He stood up and walked over to the calendar. "Oh look! It says Max!" Falco said cheerfully. Fang paled and then stepped to hit his head on the wall repeatedly.

"Be strong for the young ones!" Falco reminded him, beaming as he drank his coffee.

**Max…**

Fang quickly started to get to work. He managed to wake up Iggy, get him to make circular waffles, force a gas-x down Gazzy's throat, duct tape Nudge's mouth, and hide anything sharp in the cellar, in about twenty minutes. Thankfully, Max still hadn't woken up.

"How are we supposed to eat our waffles without anything to cut them?" Kleo asked. Fang set a glass of juice down by her plate and said in a strained voice.

"I don't care…" He went stiffly back to the living room to make sure Gazzy and Iggy didn't even THINK about explosions.

Max eventually shuffled down stairs, tired looking. She sighed as she poured a cup of coffee. Fang inched just a bit closer.

"Morning Max…" He said cautiously. "How are you feeling?" Max took a deep breath.

"I feel GREAT!!!" She said grinning suddenly. Her smile was so suddenly sparkly, that it blinded everyone in the room temporarily. 'Cept Iggy of course.

"Oh snap." Blixie said suddenly, having just caught sight of the calendar. "So that's why everyone's acting psycho…"

Max smiled again, and suddenly, filled with hyperness, started to jump up and down.

"Guess what Fang!" She said.

"What?" Fang asked reluctantly.

"You're my bestest westus friend in the whole wide world and I love you!" She squealed, then skipped out to the living room. The absence of shining smile allowed everyone to see again.

She came back in about ten minutes later and glared at Fang. He raised his eyebrows. That one look set off the time bomb.

"What?!" Max snapped.

'Oh crap' Fang thought.

"Stop looking at me like that or I'll take this spoon and beat you to death with this spoon!" She started laughing hysterically, then she started to sob suddenly.

"I-It's n-not f-fu-funny!" She sobbed, running to the nearest closet, she locked herself in. Fang sighed.

"I was hoping we would avoid another incident like this." He said. He looked at the calendar, the next day said Blixie. She was sitting at the kitchen, also trying to eat her waffles with a spoon. He was dreading tomorrow, but he pitied Iggy.

**Next day…**

(WHYYYYY AND I SAID I HAD A BLOCK DREAADFUL TO WRITERES ABOUT THIS PARRRRTTT SOOOOOBBBBB!!!-blixie)

The next day Blixie went on a rampage and killed everyone in a three mile radis including both flocks and that's how the story Collision Coarse ends, there HAPPY?

No?

YOU WANT MORE!!!???

Fine…stupid…rr..mutter mutter….

The whole flock was gathered at the kitchen table the next day. Nudge was sitting reading the funnies on the newspaper and Angel was still trying to cut up her waffle with a spork. Fang had slipped a granola bar under the closet door for Max and Dusk was crying in a heap on the floor under the table.

The entire flock looked up, Paleing as Blixie shuffled down the steps. She came into the kitchen, her eyes still droopy with sleep, and started to pour herself a cup of coffee. Small sniffling sounds could be heard from the heap of living stuff that was under the table. **(Dusk has been reduced to the term of STUFF. Lol) **

However, there was a sudden wail heard from that lump of stuff.

"IIIIIIIIII HAAAAAAAAAAATTTTEE LLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" the lump Cried. That was enough.

Blixie's head turned all the way around, her eyes were flaming red and her nose was ammiting smoke. She let out a hiss…..

"SSSSSSSSHHHUT UPP!!!!!!!" she screamed. Her owl head turned back to her coffee leaving everyone speechless. So speechless that in the silece afterward in which everyone was staring at Blixie with their mouths hanging open, Nudge dropped her Coffee cup and it shattered completely.

No one noticed. They were all still in shock. Half a minute later though, they all scrambled upstairs and locked themselves in the attic. They left Dusk in a heap under the table and Max hiding in the closet and Blixie rampaging through the house.

The next Day

Nudge came up to Max, whose mood swings had calmed down now that her period was almost over, looking quite timid and being very quiet. In Max's mind, this was a nice change.

Nudge crept up to her and whispered something into her ear. Max paled. She took Nudge by the elbow over to the bathroom. The flock noticed this, and the guys were suddenly terrified…

It seemed that from now on….there was yet another girl to hide from every month…

_**AN/ there the end…Nudge isn't going through any weird moods just yet…or getting cramps or anthing. If you don't know why…ask…I'll tell you PRIVATLY….that way I don't have to explain it here or make you look stupid!! Lol ~Blixie**_


	18. hahahahahah i amuse myself

_**DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE**_

DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE

_**DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE**_

DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE

_**DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE**_

DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE

_**DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE**_

DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE

_**DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE**_

DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE

_**DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE**_

DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE

_**DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE**_

DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE

_**DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE**_

DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE

~Blixie


	19. explanation

So here's the explanation for that whole "DUSK IS A PROSTITUTE THING" lol. I posted it on our profile as well.

**Obviously youre all confused about that whole Dusk being a prostetute thing, i'm here to EXPLAIN IT!! i know, shocking. lol. Well she and sarah were singing this song and i was sitting right in between them looking back and forth. And Sarah's all "Somthing bout i could love you..." And Dusk is all "The only way you could love me baby is to pay a lovely fee.." i started cracking up yelling "DUSK YOUR CHARACTOR IS A TOTAL PROSTITUTE!!" and i just kept laughing...and lauging...and laughing...so then i said. "i'm tottally telling our readers that.." however i dont think she ever expected me to actually do it...oh well!! lol ~Blixie**


	20. Blixies facebook? Please? Blixie Vam?

HEY GUYS! I'm writing the next chapter literally RIGHT NOW. But before I do and post it. (Cause I gotta send it to Dusk FIRST) just wanted to let you know that I have a facebook and I want you to ADD me!!!

Look for Blixie Vam and ad her as your fricken best friend! Because I made a separate facebook that doesn't tell my school or town!

I wasn't in the mood to be stalked…but anyway add me please!


	21. Dusk Is A Prostitute

Prostitute Dusk

AN/ LOL, I'm so easily amused by the prostitute story that I decided to put it in the story! LOL-Blixie

Disclaimer: I don't THINK we own Maximum ride…But ya know…you can never be sure….

Blixie's POV (ONE MONTH AFTER LAST CHAP)

We were back at Dr. M's house now. Max missed her mom a lot. Especially since she had just now gotten to know she even exists. I wished for just a moment, that I knew who my mom was…

I was sitting on the couch with Iggy, drinking a berry flavored juice box and watching Dr. Who on sci-fi. Iggy wasn't even the slightest bit interested in science fiction. He didn't need to watch any; his life was close enough, according to him. So he sat reading a book while I lay down, with my back propped against him. A bowl of popcorn on my stomach.

After a while, the popcorn ran out.

"Crap." I said.

"What's wrong?" Ig asked. I sighed.

"Nothing, I just ran out of popcorn. I'm gonna go get some more." I said. Getting up. "Be back in a jiff." I walked into the kitchen and put another bag of popcorn in the microwave. Dusk was sitting at the table with Kleo singing something…

"Love is a many! Splendid thing love! Lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love." Kleo started.

"Oh please don't start that again…" Dusk continued.

"All you need is love!" Kleo sang.

"A girl has got to eat!" Dusk replied.

"All you need is love!"

"She'll end up on the street!"

"All you need is looove!"

"Love is just a game."

"I was made for loving you baby you were made for loving me!"

"The only way of loving me baby is to play a lovely fee."

"Just one night, just one night!"

"There's no way, cause you can't pay."

"In the name of love! One night in the name of love!"

"You crazy fool, I won't give in to you."

"Don't. Leave me this way, I can't survive without your sweet love. Oh baby don't leave me this way."

"You'd think people would have had enough of silly love songs…"

"I look me around and see that isn't so… Oh no."

"Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs…"

"Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know. Cause here I go… AGAIN!!!! Love lifts us up where we belong! Where eagles fly, on the mountains high!"

"Love makes us act like we are fools throw our lives away for one happy day."

**(Dusk I don't know the words to the song, so could you please type them up to the point where the line that started this whole thing popped up? Dunca!)**

I looked from Dusk to Kleo and back. Then I started to laugh hysterically. Kleo and Dusk just gave me a what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you look as I rolled on the floor laughing like a mad woman.

"What's so funny?" Kleo asked.

"Yeah, Blixie." Dusk added, with an annoyed look on her face.

"Dusk haha your haha a haha haha pro hahah pro haha prostitute!! Hahahahhaha!!!" I gasped. Dusk rolled her eyes and they practiced the song again. Meanwhile I crawled back to the living room, my popcorn completely forgotten. I crawled in and Iggy looked up from his book. How can he even be READING A BOOK you ask? Well, it's a book filled with BRAIL!

"Are you okay, Blix?" He asked as I crawled onto the couch, breathless, but STILL laughing.

"Haha guess what Ig?" I said, still giggling slightly.

"What?" he asked, sounding bored. I leaned in right by his ear and whispered.

"Dusk heheh, is a heheh prostitute." Iggy's confused expression started the laughter right back up again. Yet again I was on the floor laughing so much, I thought my lungs might burst.

Falco walked in with fang and they both starred at me for a moment, as if wondering if they should drug me or not.

"Uh, what's going on?" Fang asked. Iggy just shook his head in disbelief.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Blixie being retarded…" he said. I crawled over to Falco and used him to help pull me up. I giggled a bit then whispered the same thing to him. He got all pale as I fell to the floor in another fit of laughter.

"Please tell me she's kidding." He said, looking to Iggy for reassurance. He just shrugged.

"I think so, but you should probably ask Dusk just in case." Falco proceeded to the kitchen door. It closed behind them. For a moment, all was silent, then…

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" Dusk screamed. There was a quiet murmur then a sight and a "Blixie's such a retard."

Which usually meant it wasn't true.

Dusk came through the door and stared at me. It was probably a funny sight, me rolling on the floor in an uncontrollable fit of laughter that made me feel as though my lungs were about to burst. Dusk rolled her eyes.

Walking over to me she lifted me up with one hand under my arm, with the other, she slapped me. I stopped laughing. She let go and I slumped back to the carpeted floor.

"Good, she's finally thinking straight again…" Dusk said, as she went back through the kitchen door. I walked back to the couch and laid down with my back resting against Iggy again. I sighed, thankful that I could breath again.

"Remind me to send Dusk a thank you card…" I said to Iggy as he resumed his book of brail and I resumed watching Dr. Who.

_**LOL. Did you enjoy this chappy? Well then…MAYBE YOU SHOULD FREAKING REVIEW!!~Blixie**_


	22. Ploting thy enemies demise

**Planning-eth Thy-eth Enemies-eth Demise-eth**

**AN/ The school is going DOWN!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! And why the title is in old English, it just sounded better. Ohh, by the way, if you wan to join an evil army, I have one! Hehehe… PM me if you need more information or want to join.**

**Third Person (Wow, we've been using this a lot…-D)**

The flocks stood around a rather large map of the world, each looking at one of the areas circled messily in red. Each of the circles contained four names, and a number.

"Alright," Dusk began, pointing to one of the points, "This is the first of the major schools, Iggy, Blixie, and Rocky, will be going here to bomb the place to death, it's also the furthest from here so gather your stuff and go as soon as we are done here."

The four that were mentioned nodded, Iggy smiling at the thought of blowing stuff up, Blixie bouncing with excitement, and Rocky looking worried.

"The next group will be going to this major school," Dusk pointed to the next farthest dot on the map, "This will be mine, Falco's, and Gazzy's objective. We will leave tomorrow. So we should pack tonight and leave early tomorrow."

They both nodded also, Falco with a serious, but still soft expression on his face, and Gazzy smiling widely while imagining the school being blown up.

Max took up the reigns now and pointed to the second closest dot. "This is where Fang, Nudge, and Kleo will be going, you guys will leave in two days, so you'll get to make the bombs first and get them checked by Blaze."

Fang just looked at Max to say 'Okay' while Nudge vibrated with excitement and Kleo looked at the spot with determination.

"And lastly," Max pointed to the last and closest circled spot on the map, "This is where me, Blaze, and Angel will be heading. We're going to leave in three days so we have plenty of time to prepare."

Blaze nodded at Max, while looking at the spot in a sort of hungry way, if you had touched the spot you would notice that it was warmer then the other parts of the map, and Angel looked at the map like it was a game of sorts.

"After we do this, we all meet up here again. Does everyone understand?" Max asked, looking over everyone. No one said anything. "Alright! Group one, get ready and go!"

Iggy, Blixie, and Rocky scattered and gathered their supplies quickly. Once they were all ready, after a good 10 minutes, they left to destroy major school base number one.

**With group one…**

"I'm boooorrrreeeeeddddd!" Blixie said about 20 minutes after they left. "Who wants to play I spy?!"

Neither replied immediately, but Rocky soon pointed out the flaw in her plan.

"Umm, Blixie… I'm blindfolded and Iggy can't see…" Rocky said timidly.

"Riiiiigggghhhhtttt… I knew that." Blixie replied, her eyes shifting. "I didn't say anything…"

"Alright then." Iggy replied, and kept flying.

**Back at the flocks base…**

"Pack it up team!" Dusk shouted at her group, who were busy packing up their needed supplies.

"Shouldn't you be packing too?" Gazzy asked Dusk. Dusk turned to look at Gazzy and sent him a glare.

"I'm already done." She said and pointed to a stuffed backpack in the corner.

"Oh… Hehe… Never mind then." Gazzy quickly went back to packing to avoid another Dusk glare.

"Once you two are done packing, sleep, we've got a long journey ahead of us." Dusk said and went up and into hers and Falco's bedroom to sleep.

**Next morning…**

"LET'S MOVE IT!!! WAKE UP AND LET'S GO GO GOOO!!!" Dusk shouted at a sleepy Falco and Gazzy. She shouldered her backpack and took off into the sky, not even waiting for the others.

The other two, awakened a it by her shouting, took off also, catching up to Dusk as quickly as they could.

Dusk looked behind her after a half hour of flying, out of habit. "You two ready to pick up the pace a bit?"

Falco took a quick glance at Gazzy, saw that he was keeping up fine, and nodded at Dusk.

Four Loud Kabooms sounded across the earth as the school's went up in smoke and flames…

_**AN/ wow, took me five weeks to write one sentence…-Blixie**_


	23. No Don't Make Me Go To School!

Not school! No Dont make me go!!

AN/ Blixie: ...Ello All!! I looovvveee coffee lol.

Dusk: We already knew that Blix, But coffee is good...ANYWHO...to the chapter.

so sorry it took so long to get up guys

Third person

The flocks all lazed about Dr. Martinez's living room. They had gone back, AGAIN, because Max wanted to and now eith the threat of the school gone it was much safer to visit. Besides, no one really wanted to spend another night in a cave or the middle of some random, dark, spooky forest.

"Lunch time everybody!" Dr. Martinez called from the kitchen. Imeediatly, all 12 bird kids hopped up and ran into the kitchen to devour the food. Today's lunch was simple enough. ham, turkey, or salami sandwhiches, two for each flock member and one for Ella.

While the flock ate, Dr. Martinez prepared to tell them some rather terrible news.

"Alright everyone...I think its time for you to go to school." Dr, Martinez said quickly, deciding not to beat around the bush.

The flock stopped eating and looked up in silence, before a chorus of "WHAT?" broke the silence.

"Well, the next school year is about to start and you cant just stay here all day, you need somthing to keep you occupied. And I think it would be good for you having some structure and normality in your lives." Dr. Martinez explained. Dusk snorted.

"you want me to give them somthing to do? I could start up sparring again. THAT'll keep 'em occupied." A sadistic smile grew on her face as her portion of the flock shivered.

"No fighting." Dr. Marinez said firmly. Falco immediatly slapped his hand over Dusk's mouth to stop her from her inevitable reply, which he knew would eventually lead to a fight with many possible outcomes, none of them good.

Dusk sent a glare at Falco but just folded her arms and stayed quiet. Falco, satisfied with her lack of resistence, moved his hand and put his arm around Dusk's waist before directing his attention back to Dr. Marinez.

"Anyway..." Dr. Martinez continued. "I already enrolled all of you. Angel and Kleo are in first grade, Gazzy and Rocky are in third grade, Nudge is in seventh, Blaze is in eighth, And Max, Fang, Iggy, Falco, Dusk, and Blixie are all in nineth.

"Yay!" Angel yelled with glee. "We'll be in the same class, Kleo i just know it!!" The two of them both made high pitched screeching noises and jumped up and down in excitment.

"Ninth grade? As in Highschool? Are you kidding me? We'll all fail for sure! Some of us can barley spell our own NAMES! Let alone divide!" Dusk shouted in protest.

"You're going to school, and that's final!" Dr. Martinez said firmly, staring Dusk down. Dusk glared back and it seemed that an unseen battle was going on. They stayed like that for a minute before both gave up trying to win against the other.

"School starts next week. I've got all of your supplies in the attic and here are you teachers and scheduales." Dr. Martinez turned around and opened a cuboard, took out a few sheets of paper and handed them to all of the flock members. Iggy, being blind, had to have Blixie read the names and classes to him.

"Peer positive influence?" Dusk yelled at her paper. "What the HELL is that?"

"HOLY SHIT THEY PUT ME IN COOKING!!" Blixie yelled.

"Public speaking?" Fang muttered.

"Health?" Falco paled at the word.

"BAND? I dont play an insturment!" Iggy said, quite confused.

"Art, uhg." Max groaned.

ONE WEEK LATER

__________________________________________________________

Three alarm clocks all went off at six AM waking up six startled freshman bird kids. Iggy, Max and Falco turned off the alarm's quickly and all started getting ready for school. By six ten, all of them but Blixie were downstairs, except Blixie who was flipping out because she couldnt find her purple shirt.

None of them said a word as they ate they're breakfast, sullenly. Blixie finally came downstairs after finding her tank top.

"Why do we all have to take the bus?" Blixie asked while getting her cereal.

"Mom said that we shouldnt show our wings, just incase someone else decides to try and get us." Max explained. Dusk growled, having been woken up so early had not doen a thing for her anger issues. And she dreaded going to school.

At 6:23 they left the house, schedules in hand.

________________________________________________________

first hour with fang

Fang sat silently in the back of the room, alone, giving off distinct 'leave me alone' vibes.

The teacher, Ms. Esrever, came in cheerily wearing a yellow sundress with orange flowers on the hem.

"hello classe! I'm Ms. Esrever. And, even though its first hour and i know you're all very tired, we're still going to have lots of fun!" She said happily. The class just stared back.

"Feel free to ask questions." Ms. Esrever said and waited a few seconds for someone to raise their hand. "Ok then, I'll just hand out what you need!"

Ms. Esrever got a stack of paper and had the class take one and also gave everyone a peice of colorful construction paper. Fang's was pink, much to his dislke.

"Every one I want you to write your name in big letters on your name tags. We have a big boc of markers up here." Ms. Esrever explained and then took her seat behind her desk. One by one the students got a marker, all except Fang that is.

"Oh, My I almost forgot attendence!" Ms. Esrever started listing names, Fang had taken the name 'Nick' again with his LAST name as Fang.

"Nicholas Fang?" Ms. Esrever called out.

"...Here." 'Nick' said quietly.

"OOOO it says here your new this year! EEveryone give Nick a nice warm welcome!" Suddenly, Fang was surronded by people. Fang screamed as they all moved in, their arms around him.

"Not the hugging! NOT THE HUGGING!!!"

Blixie

"Everyone!" Mrs. Blasey directed the class. "THis is, uh, Blixie, is that right dear? Yes, this is Blixie, she's new and she's going to be joining Amy and Kaily's group." She gestured to a short brunette and a tall blonde. Blixie went over and sat at that table. "Okay, calss today we're making homade chicken soup. There's pre cookied chicken in the fridge, now get to work." Blixie followed Amy and Kaily over to one of the cooking stations.

_______________________________________________________

The soup was almost done, so Blixie got the measuring spoons and put a tablespoon of alt into the pot, just like Amy told her too...

KABOOOOMMM!!!

____________________________________________________________

Iggy looked up at the faint kaboom that made the ceiling vibrate for a moment. However he seemed to be the only one to notice the eplosion sounding from way across the school. ______________________________________________________

Dusk walked into the classroom she was supposed to influence in a positive way, rolling her eyes. The teacher introduced her and she went to sit off to the side of the room, nxt to a girl and boy who were both talking about running. They both stopped and stared at her as she sat down.

"Hi!" The girl said, giving Dusk a bright smile. "I'm April!"

"And I'm Dustin!" The boy said.

"Uh, Hi, I'm Dusk..." This opened up a floodgate that should never have been opened.

"Do you like being in PPI? I'm gonna join PPI! I think it sounds like a TON of fun and blah bla bla bla bla bla bla..."

Now, Dusk had NOT had a good day so far, so talking nonstop was a big mistake on April's part.

"SHUT UP!" Dusk yelled. She picked April up and threw her out the two story window. The class was silent. "What? The atmosphere in here is much calmer and more positive without her in here..."

Max walked into the art room, and Mr. Nickerson told her to grab a smock. Apparently they were going to be painting today. Max got a paint brush and some different colors of paint. The next hour, it was jsut her, a stand, and a paint brush. Mr. Nickerson came by to see how Max was doing.

"Uh, Max..." He said. "You were supposed to paint a canvas...not the actual stand..."

"...Oh..."

The whole cooking class burst out of the smoking cooking room, gasping for air as the smoke alarm and sprinklers went off. Mrs. Blasey, Amy and Kaily glared at Blixie.

"What the HELL did you do to our soup?" Kaily yelled.

"I...pu bulion in it..." Blixie said, consious of the bits of plaster in her hair. Amy, Kaily and Ms. Blasey were practiclly shooting lightening bolts out of their eyes. Blixie was glad the sprinklers were still on.

________________________________________________________________

In the middle of trying to explain to the teacher that his music wasnt on the stand because he was BLIND, the fire alarm went off and the sprinklers came on.

"Uh, I guess we're having a fire drill..." Mrs. Hopper said, shocked by the falling water. In the middle of the hall, Iggy broke off from the group and headed in the direction he smelled smoke.

"STOP YELLING AT ME I DIDN'T ASK TO BE IN THIS CLASS!" Iggy heard Blixie yell.

"ITS AN ELECTIV! YOU ELECT TO TAKE IT!" Another girl yelled.

"Blixie, what the HELL happened?"

"She exploded the kit-oh hi, whats your name?" Amy said. Blixie levaled a glare at the girl and a chunk of ceiling fell on her head.

"They can't prove i did that..." Blixie muttered to herself. Mr. Hopper stormed over and grabbed Iggy's elbow.

"I told everyone to stay with the- HOLY CHEESE! What happened here?" Everyone looked at the wall he was pointing to, or, rather, where it was supposed to be. The enire south wall of the room was gone. "What happened?"

"I tried to cook." Blixie muttered, miserably. _____________________________________________________________________

Dusk sat in one of the many closet sized break out rooms around the school with three other PPI's. Brad, Abagail, and Maria.

"Dusk." Brad started in a scarily therapist like voice. "Why did you throw Abagail out the window? Did she SAY somthing that hurt your feelings?"

"Ah no." Dusk replied.

"Are you sure?" Abagail asked.

"Yeahhhh....I was just mad."

"Anger stems from only three other emotions." Maria said. "Hurt, Frustration, and jelously."

"Were you feeling any of those things?" Brad asked.

"I guess i was feeling...a little...frustrated..." Dusk admitted. After a few more minutes of talking, Dusk felt much better. Enlightened to the way she was feeling.

"Wait a minute!" She said. "Your COUNSALING ME!" Dusk grabbed Brad by the arm and chucked him out another window.

______________________________________________________________________________

LUNCH

"I hate art." Max muttered. "I dont have an artistic bone in my body."

Iggy took the salt out of Blixie's hands and sprinkled it on her fries for her. That way, they wouldnt explode.

"health is making me twitchy." Falco said...while twitching. "Mr. Sloan keeps prounouncing milk as MELK. ITS MAKING ME CRAZY!!" Falco yelled, shaking Iggy by the shoulders. Iggy slapped his hands away. "OWWIE!"

"Shut up." Iggy said, moping. "At least you dont have to play the freaking Picalo..."

"So. Much. Hugging!" Fang whispered, rocking back and forth in his chair.

"Where's Dusk?" Max asked. ___________________________________________________________________

"Dusk, do you know why your here?" Ms. Olady, the school counsalor, asked her.

"Because i threw two people out windows." Dusk answered.

"No, because its obvious that you are a very angry and troubled young lady."

"I'm NOT a young lady." Dusk said.

"Yes, you are and one day you're going to be an old lady...."

"NO! I refuse to be a comformast old lady woman!!!" Dusk yelled, before she pushed Ms. olady out the window.

Blixie shrugged. "I dunno. Probably out throwing peopl out windows somwhere." Blixie got up and went to go get some ketchup.

"If we're lucky maybe she'll come home with just one detention." Falco said. Blixie came back and was about to dip one of her fries in the ketchup before Iggy suddenly snatched it away. He dipped the fry in the ketchup and handed it to her.

"This is ridiculous." Blixie said. "I can dip my OWN fries!" She lowered the fry into the ketchup...

KABOOM!!

"Uhm, school is going to be closed for the next couple of days for repairs to three windows, the south wall, and the cafeteria..." Said a voice in the ceiling.

"Well, that worked out nicley." Max commented as the older members of the flock got up to leave.

AN/Blixie: And i will have you know that i have gotten much better at cooking since we wrote this a year ago!! 


	24. Subway Guy

**Subway Guy!**

**AN/ B: Subway Guy!!! I just read Fang...if Max for any reason EVER ends up with Dylan...we're going to hunt him down, gang beat him, stab him in the face with a meat cleaver, then feed him to Santa Clause.-B**

**Ahg. I haven't read it yet, and frankly, I'm not sure I want to.-D**

**Disclaimer: If we owned Maximum Ride, and probably the million dollars it makes, Blixie would buy you an ostrich that would eat you alive with cheese. She doesn't have one right now. Therefore, we don't own MR.**

The flock decided to go to subway after school for a second lunch. The bell rang as all six older flock members walked through the front door. Subway was practically deserted at the moment.

"OMG! I LOVE YOU SUBWAY GUY!" Blixie screamed with a fan-girl like air while he handed her the sub she had ordered.

"What?" Iggy cried.

"Oh, I love you too, sweetums. I just love him more. HE GAVE ME SUBWAY!" Blixie beamed. Iggy just stared at her in shock.

When Blixie sat down he glared in the direction of the subway guy, then ripped his sub from his hand and stormed off to the table.

"Just kill him." Dusk suggested. "That's what I'd do. There was once a seventh member of our flock..." Blixie and Fang gasped.

"So, that's what happened to Clementine!" Falco gasped.

"But-but-but YOU SAID CLEMANTINE RAN AWAY!!" Blixie cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"What? Who's Clementine? I have no idea what you're talking about..." Dusk suddenly cringed away from Falco, who was sitting right next to her.

"What?" He questioned.

"Uhg, will you PLEASE BURN that shirt?" Dusk spat angrily.

"What's wrong with it?" Falco asked.

"What's wrong with it? It's a PINK SWEATER VEST!" Dusk yelled.

"Alright, alright. I'll get rid of it, geez..." he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't touch me while your wearing that." Dusk warned.

"Got it." Falco said.

.....He put his arm around her again...

Dusk pushed him off his chair.

Blixie, Iggy, and Max burst out laughing, while Fang cracked a smile. Falco got back up and into his chair, wincing as he did so.

Suddenly, a 14-year-old girl with brown and purple hair, wearing a green checkered scarf, came crashing through the door, her white tail swishing behind her. She slammed her hand down on the counter.

"Get me a meatball sub. NOW!" she yelled. "And I want some vodka to wash it down with!" Subway guy ran to get her a meatball sub.

"EBSOLON!" Blixie cried, running up to and hugging the odd girl.

"Blixie?" Ebsolon twitched. She was going through withdrawal. "Where is my vodka?" She demanded when subway guy brought back her meatball sub.

"We don't HAVE vodka here." He said. Ebsolon grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Get me the vodka! I know you have it! I can smell it! Now, get me some before I call in a complaint about you drinking on the job!"

Subway guy swallowed and pulled out a bottle of vodka from under the counter. He handed her the bottle. She let go of the front of his shirt and chugged it.

"Subway guy!" Blixie gasped. "How could you? That's it! We're over!" She grabbed Ebsolon's elbow and led her to the table where they were sitting.

"Ebsolon!" Falco and Dusk shouted excitedly, Falco running over to hug her.

"Uh, who IS she?" Fang finally asked.

"This is Ebsolon!" Falco said. "We've known her since we were 3."

"She's a human-feline hybrid." Blixie explained, noticing the odd looks Fang and Max were giving Ebsolon's tail and ears. "Her dog crate was in the same room as ours." Fang raised his eyebrows at Ebsolon's bottle of vodka.

"She has a bit of a drinking problem..." Blixie whispered to fang (Not very quietly).

"Where have you been?" Dusk asked Ebsolon.

"Oh, ya know, here and there. Wherever there's vodka and maple syrup." Ebsolon said. "He's still wearing pink?" Ebsolon asked, looking at Falco. "Go figure."

"Guess what Ebby?" Blixie said, bouncing up and down in excitement. "This is Fang! He's my half brother!" She pulled Fang over to meet Ebsolon. "And Iggy!" She pulled Iggy over as well.

"... Who are you?"

"Blixie's boyfriend..." Iggy said, as if it were obvious.

"Oh." Ebsolon said, now knowing how he fit in to this picture.

"So, what are you doing here?" Dusk asked.

"I was actually hoping to find you guys and spend some time with my favorite flock of bird kids."

"How did you know where we where?" Blixie asked. Ebsolon pulled out a walkie talkie and pressed a big red button in the center of it.

The flocks could hear a beeping sound coming from Falco's butt.

"Does any one else hear that beeping sound?" Falco asked.

"How the hell did you get that there?" Dusk asked, outraged. Ebsolon laughed.

"I have my ways..." She said, taking another swig from her bottle. She paused. "Ha, that sounded sooooo wrong."

Dusk's eye twitched. "Stay. Away..."

"Pssshhh, its not like I butt raped your boyfriend...even though that's not possible." Ebsolon shrugged.

"You have a tail." Dusk said dryly.

"… Point taken!" Ebsolon

"You're wasted aren't you?" Blixie questioned.

"When isn't she?" Dusk said and slapped Ebsolon upside the head. "You. Stop drinking. You're WAY under age and you DO NOT want to end up in juvie!"

"She'd just break out anyway..." Blixie said.

"I AM NOT ALWAY'S DRUNK!" Ebsolon pouted. "And besides, at least I don't always dress like a gay!" She said, looking pointedly at Falco. Dusk grabbed Ebsolon and threw her out the window and with that, went back to eating.

"Harsh much?" Fang asked.

"Yeah, all she did was call me happy..." Falco said.

"... There is more than one meaning to gay, Falco." Dusk said darkly.

"The other meaning's fluffy, right?" Dusk smacked her forehead.

"Well, I'm ready for a ham!" Ebby said, getting up and going to the counter. "I'd like a ham please." Subway guy handed her a slice of ham. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Ebsolon yelled, hurling the ham slice back at subway guy's eye. "I said I wanted a ham, not a SLICE of ham!"

"We don't HAVE any whole hams!" Subway guy yelled.

"Then go out and BUY ME ONE!" Ebsolon yelled. Subway guy ran out the door in terror to go get Ebsolon a ham.

"Let's leave." Ebsolon suggested once he was gone. And so, they did.

**BACK AT THE HOUSE**

"Falco…? What are you DOING?" Dusk asked Falco, seeing as he was sitting on the ground with a straw hat, gloves, and a small gardening shovel.

"I think we should have pretty pink flowers all over the yard." Falco explained, finishing with a giant shiny grin.

"Are you SURE he's not gay?" Max asked.

"I'm not leaving him alone with Iggy..." Blixie added.

"He better not be." Dusk growled. "Falco, what did I tell you about that shirt?"

"But, it's my FAVORITE!" Falco pleaded.

"It goes." Dusk said, exercising her ability to teleport things.

"EEKKK!!" Falco screeched, and covered his now bare chest.

"Should've done that a long time ago…" Dusk said, staring at Falco with satisfaction.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Blixie yawned as she walked down the steps and into the kitchen. Only Nudge and Angel were awake, sitting at the kitchen table, munching on Captin Crunch and discussing last nights new episode of iCarly. Blixie grabbed a bowel from the cupboard and poured some cheerios into it. She got out the milk, however, as soon as the first drop of milk landed on a cheerio, the entire room burst into flames.

Nudge and Angel screamed and fled from the room, while Blixie stumbled out coughing. The rest of them flocked **(Haha... The flock flocked- D) **downstairs to see what all the commotion was about.

"OH MY GOD! Someone find me a safety gate!" Iggy yelled.

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

Blixie sat, cross-legged, on the other side of the safety gate, shaking it slightly.

"Iggy?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He responded form the other side of the gate, by the stove. He was making bacon. The good kind, not the burnt or Canadian kind.

"Can I come in now?" Iggy sighed.

"No, Blixie."

...

"What about now?" She asked. Iggy sighed again.

"Blix, you can't come in until I'm done cooking."

"... Oh."

...

"Are you done yet?"

"Here." Iggy handed her a piece of PERFECT bacon over the safety gate. "Now, go watch some South Park until I'm done."

"Ok." Blixie hopped up and ran to turn on the TV. **(Let the records show that I actually managed to burn Ramen noodles today...-B) **

Blixie was laughing at how freaking scary Wendy was when Max suddenly yelled.

"ANGEL!" Blixie's head spun around to find the six-year-old bird girl hiding behind the couch and watching South Park with wide eyes. "Blixie how could you let her watch this?" Max demanded.

"I'm so sorry Max. I had no idea she wa-"

"YOU'VE CORRUPTED HER!"

"How the hell do you corrupt a mind-reading, power-crazed, bird-kid?" Max, having no good answer for that, turned and stormed off with Angel in tow. Feeling slightly guilty, Blixie turned off the TV to go see if Iggy was done yet. TO her delight, the safety gate had been removed and the doorway to the kitchen lay wide open.

"I smell BACCCOOONNNN!!!" She yelled, running into the kitchen and tipping Nudge out of the seat next to Iggy.

"Ow." Nudge complained.

"Here, have bacon." Blixie said, handing her a peice of magnicficant pork. Nudge smiled and Blixie was forgiven.

"Iggy's bringing home da bacon!" Gazzy yelled. Max ruffled his hair.

"Uh, no, that would be my job." She said, smiling. At that moment, Ebsolon came bursting through the door, carrying four paper bags all filled to the brim with vodka and maple syrup.

"Yeah, lets get this party started!" She yelled.

"Uh, Ebby?" Dusk asked.

"Hmm?"

"Where'd you get the money for all that?" She questioned, gesturing to the bags.

"Oh, I just used these magic plastic cards!" She said, holding up Dusk and Max's credit cards.

"Ebsolon!" Dusk yelled. "THOSE ARE OUR CREDIT CARDS!"

"... Oh..."

"Oh?" Max yelled. "That's all you have to say is 'oh'?"

"Oh my God, they're completely maxed out!" Falco yelled, holding one up.

"Hey, vodka and maple syrup ain't cheap, ya know." Ebsolon said, taking a swig of the syrup. "I'll pay ya back."

"Where are you going to get $7,000?" Fang yelled. Ebsolon shrugged.

"I have my ways..." She responded, glancing toward Falco.

"Oh, no." He said. "You are NOT selling me into prostitution so don't even THINK about it."

"Uh, I wasn't, but, HEY, That's always an option!" Dusk glared. "I'll pay it back so stop worrying about it."

"Yeah? And what are we supposed to do until then, huh?" Iggy asked.

"Jeezums, get a job! What am I, your Mom?" Ebsolon muttered, taking another swig of her syrup.

The rest of the flock stared at her in disbelief.

* * *

**An/ So, review?-B**

**Gods, Blixie! How many mistakes can you pack into one story? You need to go to spelling/grammar rehab or something… Review? Blixie won't eat all of your peanut butter if you do.-D**


End file.
